


Lost Control

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Smut, cinayet
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: **Baekhyun bir cinayetin, belki de, sebebi olduğunun farkına varır.**
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Lost Control

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost Control](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/684439) by _Arrow_. 



> Uyarı: Bu hikâyede smut, cinayet, bir çeşit kan oyunu ve bazı rahatsız edici durumlar olacaktır.

Baekhyun ve Chanyeol stüdyoya girerken Blues yumuşak tonları her zamanki gibi duyuluyordu. Odun, kâğıt ve boya kokuyordu. Baekhyun kokuyu içine çekerken buldu kendini. Nedense sakinleştirici bir etkisi vardı ve hoşuna gitmişti.

“Xing.” Chanyeol arkadaşlarına seslendi. “Muhtemelen arkadadır.” Ortalığa söylemişti cevap olarak.

Arkadaşlarını gerçekten stüdyonun arkasında buldular. Genç ressam bir heykelin önünde diz çökmüş, fırçasını ruhsuz kadının kalçasında gezdiriyordu.

“Tak tak.”

Sonunda Yixing sanatından kendisini ayırdı. “Oh selamlar.” Göz kamaştırıcı gülümsemesiyle selamladı. “Ne zamandan beri oradasınız?” Baekhyun’u kollarına aldı ve genç olanın başını öptü. “Geldiğinizi fark etmedim.”

“Yeni bir şey değil ki bu.” Chanyeol gözlerini devirerek mırıldandı. Yaklaşarak beyaz figüre yakından baktı. “Birisi içeri girdiğinde hiç fark etmiyorsun.”

“Gerçek bu.” Baek gülerek Yeol’e katıldı. “Bir gün birisi tüm çalışmalarını çalacak ve sen fark etmeyeceksin bile.” Heykelin yüzüne hayranlıkla bakıyordu ve uzanarak küçük burnuna dokundu. “Çok güzel.”

“Öyle.” Chanyeol başıyla onayladı.

“Daha bitmedi.” Yixing iç çekerek önlüğünü çıkardı. “Müşteri onun üzgün, incinmiş ve acı içinde görünmesini istiyor.”

“Ne kadar iç karartıcı öyle.” Baek mırıldandı. “Birisini böyle güzel bir sanatı neden karartmak ister ki?”

“Herkes farklıdır, Baek.” Yixing gülümsedi. “Her insan parlak ve mutlu yanda yer almaz.”

“Olsun.” Baekhyun homurdanarak yüzünü buruşturdu.

Chanyeol onun sevimli dudak büzüşüne kıkırdadı ve kısa olanın yanını dürttü. “Surat asma, değiştiremezsin. Haydi gidelim, açlıktan ölüyorum.”

Üç arkadaş Yixing’in stüdyosundan çıkıp bir restorana gittiler. Baekhyun’un canı Sushi ve Misoçorbası çektiği için yirmi dakika sonra rahat bir Japon restoranına vardılar.

“Şu yeni filmi izlediniz mi?”

Chanyeol başını iki yana sallayarak ağzına bir Maki daha attı. “Hangisi?” diye sordu Yixing.

“Adını unuttum.” dedi Baek. “Ama kız arkadaşının nefret ettiği tüm insanları öldüren bir adam hakkında. Çok havalı.”

“Öyle mi?” diye sordu Chanyeol. “Sırf manitası sevmiyor diye rastgele insanları öldüren bir adamın olduğu filmin neresi havalıymış?”

“Bilmem. Romantik sayılır.”

Yixing içeceğinde boğuluyordu. “Romantik mi?!” öksürdü. “Neresi romantik?”

“Açıklaması zor.” diye mırıldandı Baek.

“Evet, çünkü birisi için insanları öldürmenin romantik olduğunu düşünmek hastalıklıdır.” Yeol güldü.

Baek yanaklarını şişirdi. “Sadece birisinin benim için bunu yapmasının heyecan verici olabileceğini düşünmüştüm.”

Yixing ve Chanyeol birbirlerine baktılar. “Şey Baek.” Xing boğazını temizledi. “Bunu kendine saklasan iyi olur.”

“Evet, yoksa bir dahaki sefere seni tımarhanede ziyarete geliriz.” diye ekledi Yeol.

Baekhyun arkadaşlarına gözlerini devirdi. “Siz ikiniz salaksınız. İşte çalışan çocuklar bu şekilde tepki vermemişti.”

“Salak mıyız?” Chanyeol başını yana yatırdı ve kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Burada tuhaf bir fantezisi olan sensin.”

Kısa olan homurdanarak arkadaşlarının yorumunu duymazdan geldi ve ağzına daha çok sushi tıkıştırdı.

Yixing, Baekhyun’un sevimli dudak büzüşüne ve dudağının kenarına bulaşan soya sosuna bakarak kıkırdadı. Masanın üzerinden uzanarak kısa olanın yüzündeki sosu sildi. “Çocuk gibi yiyorsun.” Baekhyun’un şaşkın ifadesine ve hafifçe kızarmış yanaklarına bakarak gülümsedi.

“Söylesenize, bu hafta sonu olan şu festivale gitmek ister miyiz?”

“Olur, neden olmasın?” Baekhyun gülümsedi ve sushisini çiğnemeye devam etti.

Yixing başını iki yana sallayarak peçeteye uzandı. “Üzgünüm, ben gelemem. İşim var—“ gözüne bir şey takılınca durdu. “Hey, şuradaki Sehun denen çocuk değil mi?”

Chanyeol ve Baekhyun başlarını çevirdiler. “Iyy, Xing haklı.” dedi Yeol. “Gerçekten Sehun.”

“Bizi mi takip etmiş?”

Baekhyun yerinde büzüldü. “Evet, öyle görünüyor.”

“Hahaha, kendine bir hayran kazanmışsın.” Chanyeol’ün sesli kahkahası restoranı dolduruyordu.

“Hayran mı?” Yixing anlamayarak sordu.

Uzun adam sırıtarak başını salladı. “Baek bu çocuğa yardım ettiğinden beri onu her yere takip ediyor.”

“Tatlıymış.”

“Değil.” Baekhyun homurdandı. “Tüyler ürpertici. Gerçekten her yerden çıkıyor.”

“Seni seviyor, Baek.” Chanyeol kıs kıs gülerek kısa olanın omzunu dürttü. “İyi davran. Muhtemelen ilk aşkısın.”

“Hiç yardımcı olmuyorsun Park.”

Çinli adam güldü ve restoranın diğer tarafında oturan ve gerçekten Baek’i izleyen uzun, sarışın delikanlıya baktı. “Onun nerede tanışmıştın?”

“Teyzemin dükkânında çalışıyor.” Baekhyun iç çekerek cevapladı arkadaşını. “Bir müşteriyle sorun vardı ve ben de yardım ettim.”

“O günden beri seni takip mi ediyor?”

“Evet, Baek onun kahramanı.” Chanyeol güldü ve kaşlarını oynatarak kısa olanı dürttü.

“Bu hiç komik değil.” Baekhyun sızlandı. “Gerçekten her yerde. Dün beni süpermarkete kadar takip etti.”

“Ama bir şey yapmıyor, değil mi?”

“Ha? Ne demek istiyorsun?”

Yixing hımladı. “Yani sadece seni takip ediyor, değil mi? Seni taciz etmiyor?”

“Ne? Hayır!” Baek soludu. “Hayır. O öyle değil. Endişelenme.”

“Sehun uzun olabilir ama yumuşacık bir kedicik gibi.” Chanyeol alaylandı. “Sevimli şeyleri seviyor.” Baekhyun yanına dirseğini geçirince irkildi. “Ne var yani?! Ben doğruyu söylüyorum.”

Yixing kıkırdadı. “Şey, o zararsız olduğunu söylüyorsa, rahatlıyorum.”

“Evet, evet, endişelenme.” dedi Baekhyun ve Çinliye sevimli gülümsemesini sundu. “Şimdi, artık bundan bahsetmeyelim, yemeğimize bakalım.” Bir sushiye daha uzandı.

O akşam gülüşmeler ve heyecanlı konuşmalarla geçti. Baekhyun’un minik hayranı unutulmuştu ve yemekler çoktan bitmişti. Chanyeol’ün annesi aradığında bir içki daha söylemek üzereydiler. Evde elektrik gitmişti ve tek başına olduğu için oğlunu arıyordu.

“Evlat görevim çağırıyor.” Chanyeol iç çekerek yerinden kalktı. “Beni beklemeyin.”

“Tamam.” Xing gülümsedi. “Annene benden selam söyle.”

“Söylerim.” Genç adam gülümsedi ve el sallayarak çıkışa yöneldi.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün gidişini izledikten sonra Çinli adama döndü. Parmağını boş bardakta gezdirerek Yixing’e gülümsedi. “Son raunda var mısın?”

“Tabii ki.”

Bir sürü son raunttan sonra Yixing kolunu Baekhyun’un beline dayayarak düşmemesi için destek oluyordu. Kısa ofis çalışanı bardağa çok dikkatli bakıyordu ve kabul etmek istememesine rağmen birazcık sarhoştan fazlasıydı.

“Bir şeye mi ihtiyacın var? Hasta mısın?” Yixing, Baekhyun’un dar pantolonunu çıkarmasına yardım ederken sordu. “Sana bir bardak su getirmemi ister misin?”

Baekhyun başını iki yana salladı. “Su olmaz.” Homurdanarak kendini yumuşak yastıklara bıraktı.

“Senin için yapabileceğim bir şey var mı?”

“Kal.”

Baekhyun kollarını açınca Yixing’in dudaklarından minik bir kıkırtı döküldü. “Eve gitmem lazım. Erken kalkmalıyım.”

Baekhyun sevimli dudak büzüşünü sundu. “Ama ben seninle sarılmak istiyorum.”

Çinli adam güldü. Sarhoş bir Baekhyun normal halinden çok daha fazla sevimliydi. “Gerçekten kalamam.”

“Pis.”

“Özür dilerim.” Xing gülümsedi ve uzandı. “İyi uykular küçük güzellik.”

Baekhyun dudaklarının kenarında hissettiği nefesle hımladı ve gözlerini kapattı. Yixing saçını yüzünden uzaklaştırırken dokunuşa kendini bıraktı ve Çinli adam üzerini örtüp gidince iç çekti.

Yixing gittikten bir saat sonra Chanyeol evlerinin kapısını açtı. Ailesinin evindeki sorunu çözebilmişti ve annesi ısrar etmesine rağmen orada kalmamıştı. Anahtarlarını bıraktı, ayakkabılarını çıkardı ve mutfağa gitti. Işıkları açtığında buzdolabındaki haftalık alışveriş listelerinin altında duran sarı post-it kâğıdı hemen fark etti. Yixing’in yazdığı notu okumak için eğildi. Çinli adamın Baekhyun’un çok içtiğini söyleyen notunu okurken Chanyeol’ün dudakları kıvrıldı. Bir şeyler içme planını hemen kenara atarak kısa olanın odasına gitti.

Baekhyun o örtünün altına, sıcak yatağa girerken uyuyordu. Yaklaşarak küçük bedene arkadan sarıldı ve kendine çekti. Baekhyun’un dolgun kalçası organına sürtündü ve Chanyeol inlemesini tutamadı. “Baek.” Kısa olanın kulağına mırıldandı.

“Yeol?” Baekhyun kıpırdandı ve uzun olanın kolları arasında döndü. “Gelmişsin.” Yüzünü Chanyeol’ün boynuna gömdü.

Baekhyun alt bölgelerini birbirine sürtünce Chanyeol arkadaşının bedenindeki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. “Ne yapıyorsun?” cevap bariz olmasına rağmen sordu. Baekhyun seks istiyordu. Sarhoşken hep isterdi ve Chanyeol, Baekhyun’a adını çığlık attırma şansını kaçırsaydı aptal olacağını biliyordu.

Yuvarlanarak artık uyanık olan bedenin üzerine çıktı. “Nasıl istiyorsun?” Baekhyun’un leziz dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı.

“Umurumda değil.” Baekhyun uzun olanın tişörtünü çekiştirdi. “İstediğimi ver bana.” Chanyeol onu ters çevirip ağırlığını ona dayayınca Baek’in boğazından bir inilti koptu.

Chanyeol hızla büyüyen ereksiyonunu kısa olanın dolgun kalçasına sürterken Baekhyun’un sertliği bedeniyle yatak arasına sıkışmıştı. Sürtünmeyle mırladı ve Chanyeol’ün sertliğine kendini bastırdı. “Haydi.” diye soludu. “Alay etme.”

“İstediğim kadar seninle oynarım.” Chanyeol karşılık verdi ve Baekhyun’un tişörtünü omuzlarına kadar kaldırdı. Eğilerek omuzlarının arasındaki etini dişledi. Baekhyun keskin acıyla irkildi ama inlemesini durduramadı. Chanyeol kendi kendine gülümseyerek taze bereyi yaladı. En yakın arkadaşının acıyı sevmesine hâlâ hayret ediyordu; sarhoşken tam bir fantezi canavarına dönüşüyordu.

Esmer olanla alay ederek ve solgun sırtını kırmızı izlerle donatarak vakit harcıyordu; sonra elini kısa olanın iç çamaşırına soktu. Baekhyun’un sıkı kalçasını parmaklarıyla yoğurdu ve Baek’in çıkardığı seslerin, kendine doğru yay gibi kıvrılmasının tadını çıkardı.

Chanyeol’ün parmaklarından birisi kalça yanakları arasına sızıp girişine bastırınca Baekhyun’un nefesi kesildi. “Sok içeri.” Diye soludu ve utanmazca kendini parmağa ittirdi.

“Azgın sürtüğün önde gidenisin.”

“Evet…” Chanyeol sonunda parmağını içine itince inledi Baek. “Öyleyim.”

İkinci ve üçüncü parmağı eklerken Chanyeol sol eliyle baksırını indirdi. Azmış bir halde Baekhyun’un parmaklarının üzerinde hareket etmesini izliyordu. Parmaklarını kıvırdı ve kısa olanın nefesini kesen noktayı okşadı. “Chanyeol!”

“Adım bu bebeğim.” Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Ne oldu?”

Baekhyun tatlı noktasına bastıran parmakların hissiyle hımladı. “Daha.”

“Daha mı?”

“Evet, lütfen.”

Chanyeol parmaklarını çıkardı ve Baekhyun omzunun üzerinden baktığında uzun olanın pantolonuyla iç çamaşırını çıkarmasını izledi. Chanyeol’ün ereksiyonunu görünce dudaklarını yaladı. Chanyeol’ün uzunluğunu birkaç kez okşayarak sıvısını üzerine yaymasını izliyordu. “Yeter.” Titrek bir nefesle kalçasını salladı. “Haydi! Daha fazla bekleyemeyeceğim.”

Chanyeol itaat ederek en yakın arkadaşının sıkı kalçasını kendine doğru çekti. Ucu içine girdiğinde, kaslarını geçtiğinde Baekhyun’un boğazından bir inleme döküldü. Hafif yakıcı acı onu titretmişti ama yine de Chanyeol’e doğru kendini ittirdi. Çok iyi hissettiriyordu.

Başta Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un sıkılığının verdiği zevkin tadına vararak yavaş hareket ediyordu. Kısa olan yalvarmaya başlayınca hızını artırdı. Sert ve hızlı bir şekilde kısa bedeni beceriyordu. Siyah saçlı olan komşuların onları duyduğuna emindi. Baekhyun her vuruşunda inliyor, Chanyeol prostatına her dokunduğunda çığlık atıyordu; seslice daha, daha fazlası için yalvarıyordu.

Baekhyun dokunulmadan zirveye ulaştı. Tohumlarını çarşafa bıraktı ve seslice inleyerek Chanyeol’e kendini ittirdi. Uzun olan parmaklarını vahşice kalçasına saplamıştı ve eti sıkıştırarak o da zirveye ulaşmıştı. Derin vuruşlarıyla orgazmını uzatıyordu ve Baekhyun’un arkasına birkaç şaplak attı.

En yakın arkadaşı içinden çıktıktan sonra Baekhyun soluksuzca yatağa yığıldı. Yüzünü yastığa gömerek derin bir nefes aldı.

Chanyeol yorgun düşen adama bakarken yuvarlak kalçasındaki izlere hayran hayran bakıyordu. İşaret parmağını kırmızı tende gezdirdi ve kendi kendine gülümsedi.

Baekhyun dokunuşuyla titrerken Chanyeol parmağını gerçekten hassas bir noktaya bastırınca tısladı. “Chanyeol~”

Uzun adam onun sızlanışına kıkırdadı. Baksırını ve pantolonunu giyerek kısa olanın üzerine uzandı. “Duş almalısın.” Baekhyun’un terli ensesine bir öpücük kondurdu ve duş almaya gitti.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün uzun figürünün uzaklaşmasını izlerken seslice iç çekti. En yakın arkadaşının haklı olduğunu ve duş alması gerektiğini biliyordu ama çok yorgun düşmüştü. Yorganı üzerine çekerek gözlerini kapattı. Duş bekleyebilirdi.

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

O birkaç resim daha çekerken fotoğraf makinesinden tanıdık _klik_ sesi çıkıyordu. Saçları ve pastel pembe rengi kazağı rüzgârda uçuşurken Baekhyun bugün yumuşacık ve çok sevimli görünüyordu. Gülümsedi. Baekhyun tam bir afetti. O okuduğu dergiyi bırakırken gülümsedi. Ne okuduğunu merak ediyordu. Belki de en sevdiği dizi ya da bebek hayvanlar hakkındaydı? Baekhyun’un bebek hayvanları, hatta genel olarak hayvanları sevdiğini biliyordu. Kısa esmerin ailesinin bir korgisi vardı ve Baekhyun’un o köpeği tüm kalbiyle sevdiğini biliyordu.

Birkaç resim çektikten sonra gülümseyerek onlara bakıyordu. Birkaç yüz tane olmuştu çoktan ama daha fazlasını istiyordu, daha fazlasına ihtiyacı vardı. Fotoğraf makinesini kaldırdı ve lensten baktı. Baekhyun ayağa kalkmıştı ve birisini selamlarken kocaman gülümsüyordu.

Ağzından bir hırıltı döküldü. Baekhyun neden her zaman bu aptal devle buluşuyordu? Uzun olanın onun sevgili Baekhyun’una sarılmasını ve başını öpmesini izledi. Kıskançlıktan kuduruyordu. Baekhyun’un minik bedenine sarılanın kendisi olmasını istiyordu. Saçlarını öpenin kendisi olmasını istiyordu. O olmalıydı, Baekhyun’un şampuanını ve doğal kokusunu içine çeken o olmalıydı.

Evet, o olmak istiyordu. Bunun için her şeyi yapmaya hazırdı. Baekhyun’un kendisinin olmasını istiyordu; bu şu aptal devi ondan ayırmak anlamına gelse bile.

Alçak sesli bir hırlamayla sahneden ve saklanma yerinden uzaklaştı. Sevgili Baekhyun’unu başka birisiyle görmek onun için çok zordu, katlanamıyordu. Sokakta ilerlerken fotoğraf makinesini çantasına koydu ve Baekhyun’un dikkatini nasıl çekeceğini düşünmeye başladı.

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

“Ne bu gülümseme?” Chanyeol küçük kahve dükkânındaki masaya otururken sordu. “Bir şey mi kaçırdım?”

“Aslında bir şey yok.” Baek gülümseyerek cevapladı. “Fakat teyzemin haftaya dükkânda yardım etmemi istediğini hatırlıyor musun? Bugün beni arayıp yardımıma ihtiyacı olmadığını söyledi—yani seninle ve Xing’le beysbol maçına gelebilirim.”

“Hey, bu harika.”

“Evet.” Baek fincanına uzandı. “Böylece maçtan sonra film falan izleyebiliriz.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Tamam, haydi, yapalım.” Gülümsedi. “Gidip Xing’e söyleyelim mi?”

“Olur!” kısa esmer neşeyle cıvıldadı ve sandalyesinden kalktı. Karamel latte’sinin parasını ödediği için garsonu beklemeden gittiler. Yixing’in stüdyosuna giderken küçük bir restorana uğrayıp yiyecek bir şeyler aldılar. Baekhyun önermişti. “Eminim Xing açtır.” Ama Chanyeol onun sadece kendi aç karnını bu leziz peynir çubukları ve kızarmış tatlı patatesle doyurmak istediğine emindi.

Küçük stüdyoya vardıklarında ikili en yakın arkadaşlarını kocaman bir tuvalin önünde otururken buldular. Dudaklarının arasında ucunda siyah boya olan bir fırça tutuyordu.

“Tak, tak.”

Chanyeol’ün derin sesiyle genç ressam başını çevirdi. “Oh merhaba.” Baştan çıkarıcı gülümsemesiyle selamladı. “Sizi buraya hangi rüzgâr attı?”

“İkimizin de boş günü ve seni rahatsız etmenin harika bir fikir olduğuna karar verdik.” Baekhyun gülümseyerek Çinli arkadaşına arkadan sarıldı. “Ayrıca yiyecek getirdik.”

Yixing’in bakışları Chanyeol’ün elindeki torbaya kaydı ve gülümsedi. “Çok güzel. Ben de henüz yememiştim.”

Üç arkadaş stüdyonun köşesinde, pencerenin yanında boş yer bularak oturdular. “Harika bir resim.” Chanyeol plastik torbayı açarken yorum yaptı. “Ama neden tüm eserlerin son zamanlarda bu kadar karanlık?”

“Benden kaynaklı değil.” Yixing iç çekti. Pipetiyle son eserini gösterdi. “Tüm müşterilerim nedense karanlık havaya bürünmüşler.”

Baekhyun hımlayarak peynir çubuklarından birini yedi. “Düşmüş bir meleğe benziyor. Ya da yaralı bir meleğe.”

“Evet.” Yeol başını salladı. “Uzun süre baktıkça ne kadar çok Baek’e benzediğini görüyorum.”

“O kadar belli oluyor mu?” Yixing iç çekerek sordu.

Chanyeol kahkaha attı. “Gerçekten model olarak Baek’i mi aldın?”

Yixing omuz silkti. “Müşterim meleğin yumuşak, masum yüz hatları olmasını istiyor ve Baek tanımla beraber hemen aklıma geldi.”

“Şey.” Baekhyun yüzünü buruşturdu. “Yani resim bittiğinde müşterin eve beni mi götürecek? Bir çeşit?!”

“O yönden bakarsan evet.” Genç Çinli ressam kıkırdadı.

“Bu parça için ne kadar alacaksın?” Chanyeol öylesine sordu ve odadaki diğer sanat eserlerine göz gezdirdi. “Mesela şu heykel için ne kadar alacaksın?”

“Müşterinin hoşuna giderse, 7.500 dolar.”

Yemek Baek ve Yeol’ün boğazına takılmıştı. “Ne?!” kısa esmer bağırdı. “Gerçekten mi?”

Yixing başını salladı. “Evet.” dedi. “Heykel 7.500’e gidecek ve melek ise 3.500 olacak. Tabii ki müşterilerin hoşuna giderse alacağım.”

“Ya gitmezse?”

“Durum değişir.” Ressam iç çekti. “Bazıları baştan başlamamı istiyor, bazıları parçaları alıyor ama yarı fiyatını falan ödüyorlar.”

“Bu yüzden mi hep dışarı çıktığımızda sen ödemek istiyorsun?” Chanyeol bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Manyak zengin olduğun için mi?”

“Hahaha, ben zengin değilim.” Xing güldü. “Zengin olmaktan uzağım.”

“Olabilir.” Baek hımladı. “Ama doğum gününde Yeol’e şu orgu nasıl aldığını açıklıyor bu.”

“Yeol’e org almam zengin olduğum anlamına gelmez.”

“Ama ona yakınsın.” Baekhyun ve Chanyeol aynı anda konuşup parmaklarını Çinliye doğrultmuştu.

Yixing gözlerini devirerek başını iki yana salladı.

“Tamam, şimdi dürüst ol.” dedi Chanyeol. “En son aldığın pahalı şey neydi? Alırken fiyat etiketine baktın mı?”

“Hayır, fiyatına bakmadım.” Yixing dürüstçe cevapladı. “Bakmadım çünkü bakmama gerek yoktu.”

Yeol arkadaşını süzdü. “Bu benim için zengindir.” Sırıtarak alay etti.

“Evet, çünkü kendine bir fotoğraf makinesi alabilmen için zengin olman gerekiyor.”

“Fotoğraf makinesi mi aldın?” Baekhyun gözleri parlayarak sordu. “Burada mı?”

Yixing başını sallayarak masayı işaret etti. “Çantamda.” diye cevapladı ve esmer olan hemen ayağa fırlayıp makineye bakmaya gitti.

“Aman tanrım. Çok havalı.” diye bağırdı ve siyah SLR fotoğraf makinesine hayran kaldı. “Ve son model.”

“Vay be.” Chanyeol ıslık çaldı ve makineyi Baekhyun’dan aldı. Açıp lensten baktı. “Peynir de.”

Parlak flaş ışığı Baekhyun’u bir saniyeliğine kör etmişti ve gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı. “Ya!” sızlanarak bebek gibi gözlerini ovuşturdu. “Bu adiceydi.”

“Ama yine de muhteşem çıktı.“ Yeol sırıtarak resmi gösterdi. “Renkler harika.”

Baekhyun uzun arkadaşına doğru sokuldu ve omzundan resmine baktı. Uzanıp tuşlara bastı. “Oh? Hafıza kartı yok mu?”

“Yok.” dedi Çinli. “Resim çekmek için çıkmıştım. Kartın hafızası dolu o yüzden çıkarttım.”

“Ah.” Baek hımladı. “Neler çektin?”

“Hayaline gelebilecek her şeyi.”

Hâlâ siyah makineyi inceleyen Chanyeol hımladı. “Ah, seni çok kıskandım. Gerçekten harika bir makine.” Dikkatle kenara koydu ve arkadaşına baktı. “Söylesene, beysbol maçına yanında getirecek misin?”

“Evet, neden olmasın?” Xing gülümsedi.

“Ah! Ah! Maçtan bahsetmişken.” Baekhyun araya girdi. “Ben de sizinle gelebiliyorum. Teyzemin yardımıma ihtiyacı yok artık.”

“İyiymiş.”

“Sonra film falan izleriz diye düşündüm.”

“Benim eve yakın parkta küçük bir festival var. İsterseniz oraya gidebiliriz.”

“Harika.” Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Bir festivale gideli yıllar oluyor.”

“Peki peki.” Baek sevimli bir şekilde mırıldandı. “Maçtan sonra oraya gidebiliriz. Sizce pamuk şeker satarlar mı?”

“Evet, muhtemelen.” Yixing ve Chanyeol aynı anda söylediler. Baekhyun’un pamuk şeker ve tatlıdan başka bir şey yemeyeceğini biliyorlardı. “Yanımıza boş poşet alsak iyi olacak.”

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

“Ah, ne güzel bir akşamdı.” Baek gülümsüyordu ve Yixing gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. “Yeol’ün erken ayrılması kötü oldu ama yine de güzeldi.”

“Evet.” dedi Yixing. “Umarım annesi daha iyi olmuştur.’’

“Evet, umarım.” Baek başını salladı. “Belki yarın onu ziyarete giderim. Benimle gelmek ister misin?”

“Ah çok isterdim ama gelemem. Müşterilerimden birisi yarın stüdyoya gelecek. Biraz temizlemem lazım yoksa kalbine falan iner.”

Yixing’in stüdyosundaki dağınıklığı hatırlayınca Baek yüzünü buruşturdu. “Evet, bu daha iyi olur.”

Yixing sevimli ifadesine kıkırdadı. “Eve otobüsle mi dönmek istiyorsun? Seni taksiyle gönderebilirim.”

“Güzel olurdu ama daha önce hiç otobüse binmedim değil.” Esmer kıkırdadı. “Ben kocaman adam oldum. Başımın çaresine bakabilirim.”

Bebek mavisi bir kazak giyen, tavşan kulaklı şapka takan ve kollarında kutup ayısı pelüşü tutan en yakın arkadaşına bakarken Yixing bir kaşını kaldırdı ve dudağını ısırdı. “Ya öyledir.”

“Dalga mı geçiyorsun sen?” Baekhyun nefesini tuttu. “Çok kötüsün.”

“Dalga geçmiyorum.” Çinli adam ellerini havaya kaldırdı.

Baekhyun somurtarak pelüş ayısına sarıldı. “Chanyeol kadar kötüsün.”

“Ne? Chanyeol benden daha kötü bir kere.”

Bu sefer kısa olan güldü. “Evet, haklısın. O en kötüsü.”

Yixing ağzını açıp bir şey diyecekken bir ses araya girdi. “Pekâlâ.” Baekhyun’a gülümsedi. “Eve varınca beni ara ya da mesaj at.”

“Evet, efendim.” Baekhyun asker selamı çaktı.

“Salak.” Xing kıkırdadı. Kollarını arkadaşının ince beline doladı ve yanağını öptü. “İyi geceler.”

“Sana da.” Baek fısıldadı ve otobüse bindi. “Hoşça kal.”

Yixing otobüs köşeyi dönene kadar bekledi ve ellerini ceplerine sokarak uzaklaşmaya başladı. Küçük bir eczaneden geçerken bakışları camdaki dijital saate takıldı. 00.30. dudaklarından yumuşak bir iç çekiş dökülürken karanlık sokağa girdi. Saat geç olmuştu ama cumartesi gecesi için erken sayılırdı. Yorgun ve bitkindi ancak hâlâ yapacak bir şeyleri vardı ve görevini ne kadar erken bitirirse yatağına o kadar erken gidebileceğini biliyordu.

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

Solukları sakin ve durağandı. Kalbi hızlı atmıyordu, korkmuyordu, şok olmamıştı ya da suçlu hissetmiyordu. Az önce bir insanı öldürmüş olmasına rağmen kendini kötü bile hissetmiyordu. Cesede bakarak kadının yüzünü inceledi. Gözleri açıktı ve boş, cansız bakıyordu. Ağzı hafifçe aralıktı ve dudakları kanıyordu.

Eğildi ve üzerindeki kıyafeti yırttı. Beyaz tişörtünün altına neon pembesi bir sutyen giymişti. Rengi görünce burnunu kırıştırdı. “Çok çirkin.”

Bıçağı sutyenin altına soktu ve kesti. Yana düşerek göğüslerini ortaya çıkardı. Kısa bir an göğüs pirsingine hayran oldu. “Buraya pirsing yaptırmak acıtıyor mu acaba?” sesli bir şekilde düşündü. Omuzlarını silkerek bıçağı sıkıca kavradı ve göğsüne sapladı.

Bıçak kalbine ulaşmak için daha derine inerken kan akmaya başlamıştı. Kırmızı bir kasa baktıktansonra bakışları parlamaya başladı ve dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı.

Ölüydü, kalbi artık atmıyordu ama aortuna attığı kesikle kan oluk oluk fışkırıyordu. Sıcak, kandamlaları havaya yağmur gibi saçılıyordu ve etrafı kırmızıya boyuyordu.

Kalbi eline aldı; elindeki insan kalbinin verdiği his tanımlanamazdı. Açıklayamıyordu. Ellerinde böyle güçlü bir şeyi tutmak harika ve hayranlık uyandırıcıydı ama aynı zamanda şok edici ve eziciydi. İnsanın, organın ve yaşamın kaynağının gücüydü; ellerinde insanlara yaşam veren kaynağı tutuyordu. Nazikçe parmaklarını kaslarına bastırdı. Yumuşak ama sertti, çoğu yerinde sinirler vardı ve oldukça ağırdı.

Kalbi hissetmek için kıpırdanan, kana bulanan parmaklarından sesler çıkıyordu. Kalbe bakarken sağlıklı olup olmadığını merak etti. Kadın zayıftı, tombul değildi ve muhtemelen bir spor salonuna gidiyordu. Onunla bir barın çıkışında karşılaşmıştı ve ilk içki gecesi olmadığına emindi. Sarhoştu, evet, yine de nereye gideceğine—onun evi ya da kendi evi— karar verecek kadar ayıktı. Kalbinin birçok geceler içilen bira ve içkilerden kirlenip kirlenmediğini merak ediyordu. Bunu anlayamaması onu biraz üzmüştü.

Kadının bedenine gözlerini kısarak baktı ve omuz silkerek koyu kızıl organa çevirdi bakışlarını. Kuruyordu, gitmesinin zamanı gelmişti. Cebine uzanarak dondurucu torbayı çıkardı ve dikkatle içine koydu. Eve gitmeliydi. Bu güzelliği muhafaza etmeliydi.

Doğrularak kadına son kez baktı. Sevildiğini ve özleneceğini biliyordu ama ailesi ya da başka birisi onun için ağlasa bile umurunda değildi. Suçlu ya da kötü hissetmiyordu. Hayır, aksine iyi hissediyordu. İyi hissediyordu çünkü bunu Baekhyun için yapmıştı.

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

Plastik poşeti ileri geri sallayarak kendi kendine bir melodi mırıldanıyordu Baekhyun. Chanyeol’ün annesini görmekten geliyordu ve kadın her zamanki gibi ona ve oğluna yiyecek bir şeyler paketlemişti. Loş, karanlık parkta ilerlerken Baekhyun çevresini inceliyordu. Kimse yoktu; köpeğini gezdiren birisi bile yoktu ve Baekhyun parkta tamamen yalnız olduğu düşüncesiyle titredi. Ona şu anda bir şey olursa kimse fark etmezdi. Başını iki yana sallayarak adımlarını hızlandırdı ve yumruklarını sıktı.

Genç adam parkın çıkışına yaklaştığında aniden ayak sesleri duymuştu. Baekhyun’un nefesi kesilirken adımları hızlandı. Durdu ve adamın yanından geçip gitmesini bekledi ama o da durmuştu.

Baekhyun nefesini tutarak arkasını dönecekken omzuna dokunan elle çığlık attı ve hızla dönerek elindeki poşeti ona dokunan kişiye fırlattı.

Sessiz, tanıdık iniltiyle sımsıkı kapattığı gözleri açıldı. “Sehun!” diye solurdu.

Genç sarışın adam Baekhyun’un poşeti geçirdiği yanağını ovuşturuyordu.

“Burada ne halt yiyorsun?!” Baek delikanlıya kızıyordu. “Beni böyle korkutmaya nasıl cüret edersin?”

“İstememiştim.” Çocuk eğilerek özür diledi. “Çok üzgünüm.”

“Bu saatte ne işin var burada?” Baekhyun saat onu geçtiği için sordu. “Evde olman gerekmiyor mu?”

“Eve gidiyorum.” Sehun cevapladı ve yeniden yürümeye başlayan esmerin peşine takıldı.

“Nereden geliyorsun?”

“Dans dersim bugün biraz uzun sürdü, o yüzden otobüsümü kaçırdım ve yürüyordum.”

“Dans mı ediyorsun?” diye sordu Baekhyun. “Vay. Hangi tarz?”

“Hip hop.” Sehun gülümseyerek cevapladı. “İkinci yılım.”

“Okuldayken ben de dans ediyordum.” dedi Baek. “Ama o kadar iyi değildim.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Ben de iyi değilim. Çok çalışmam lazım.”

Baekhyun sessiz kalarak çocuğa gülümsedi. Ona bakarak yüz hatlarını inceledi. Sehun gerçekten yakışıklı bir çocuktu, boyuna göre biraz zayıftı. “Sana bir şey sorabilir miyim Sehun?” Baekhyun sessizliği bozdu.

“Tabi.” Çocuk hımladı.

“Süpermarkette karşılaştığımız gün ve restoranda yemek yediğimiz akşam; beni takip mi ettin?”

“Ettim.” Sehun başını eğip dudaklarını ısırarak dürüstçe cevapladı. “Özür dilerim.”

“Neden yaptın?” Baekhyun sordu. “Neden beni takip ediyorsun? Benden hoşlanıyor musun yoksa?”

“H-Hoşlanıyorum.” diye fısıldadı. “Senden hoşlanıyorum. Sen bana nazik davranan ilk kişisin.”

“B-Ben neyim?” şaşıran Baekhyun durakladı. “Sana nazik davranan ilk kişi miyim? Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Pek arkadaşım yok…” dedi çocuk. “Aslında bir tane arkadaşım var ve burada yaşamıyor. Birbirimizi yılda iki kez görüyoruz.”

Sehun’un üzgün bakışlarını görünce kaşlarını çattı Baekhyun; çocuğa üzülmüştü. “Neden beni takip ediyorsun? Benimle arkadaş mı olmak istiyorsun?” Sehun başını sallayınca Baekhyun gülümsedi. “Benden hoşlandığını bana söylemeliydin. Beni böyle takip etmen biraz korkutucu.”

“Korkutucu mu?” Sehun’un nefesi kesildi, şok olmuştu. “Seni korkutmak istememiştim, gerçekten! Sana nasıl söyleyeceğimi bilmiyordum.”

“Hey, sakinleş. Sorun değil.” Çocuğa gülümsedi. “Artık öğrendiğime göre neden gidip dondurma yemiyoruz?”

“Benimle takılmak mı istiyorsun gerçekten?”

“Evet, neden olmasın? Sonuçta iyi bir çocuksun sen.”

Delikanlının suratına kocaman bir gülümseme yerleşti, resmen yüzü parlıyordu. “Aman tanrım, teşekkür ederim!”

Baekhyun, Sehun’un heyecanla zıplamasına güldü. Yarından sonraki gün buluşmaya karar verdiler çünkü cumartesi olacaktı ve Sehun’un o gün okulu yoktu. Birbirlerinin numaralarını kaydettiler ve Baekhyun kendisi eve gitmeden önce çocuğu evine bıraktı.

Eve varıp anahtarla kapıyı açacakken kapı birden açıldı ve sinirli bir Chanyeol karşısına çıktı. “Neredeydin?!” tehlikeli derecede alçak sesiyle hırladı.

“Eh?” Baekhyun şaşkındı. “Ne?”

“Neredeydin dedim?” uzun olan tekrarladı. “Saat çok geç, hava karardı ve mesajıma cevap vermedin.”

“Neyin var senin?” Baekhyun uzun arkadaşının yanından geçti. Ayakkabılarını çıkardı ve mutfağa giderek Chanyeol’ün annesinin verdiği poşeti boşalttı. “Anneni ziyarete gittiğimi biliyorsun.”

“Olsun, geç kaldın. Yarım saat önce evde olmalıydın.”

Gözlerini devirerek Chanyeol’e döndü Baekhyun. “Bana neden böyle olduğunu söyler misin lütfen? Sorun ne?”

“Sorun ne mi dedin? Ne kadar endi-beklediğimi biliyor musun?” Chanyeol aniden durdu. “Bugün gazeteyi okudun mu?”

Daha çok şaşıran Baekhyun arkadaşına bakakaldı. “Koca kafanı bir yere falan mı vurdun? Daha garip davranıyorsun.”

“Okumamışsın.” Uzun adam mırıldandı.

Baekhyun başını iki yana sallayarak Yeol’ün mutfaktan ayrılmasını izledi ve dikkatini yemeğe verdi. Plastik saklama kaplarından birisini açtı ve leziz kokan kimbapı görünce dudaklarını yaladı. Bir parçayı ağzına attı ve zevkle inledi. “Çok güzel.”

“Al.”

“Dostum, beni saçmalıklarınla boğma ve yalnız bırak.” Baekhyun ağzı dolu halde konuştu.

“Oku şunu.” Diyerek gazetenin başlığını gösterdi.

Gözlerini kısarak yaklaştı Baek. “Çalınmış kalp.” Seslice okudu. “Kimliği belirsiz birisi genç kadını öldürdü ve kalbini çaldı.”

“Yakınlarda bulunmuş.” dedi Chanyeol.

“Gerçekten mi?” Baekhyun yutkundu. “Bilmiyordum.” Diyerek en yakın arkadaşına baktı.

“Sana bağırmak istemedim, çok korkmuştum. Evimize yakın bir yerde her zaman birisi öldürülmüyor.”

Baekhyun başını salladı. “Önemli değil.” Sonra Yeol’e gülümsedi. “Unutalım gitsin. Buradayım, hayattayım ve sana yemek getirdim. Annen bir sürü koymuş. Haydi yiyelim.”

“Tamam.” dedi Chanyeol. “Yixing’i arayayım önce.”

“Xing mi?”

“Evet, onu arayıp seni sormuştum. O da korkmuştur.”

“Ah.” dedi Baek. “O zaman buraya gelmesini söyle. Hepimize yetecek kadar var.”

Yixing, Chanyeol aradıktan yirmi dakika sonra kapıyı çalıyordu. “Vay, buraya kadar koştun mu?” Yeol ayakkabılarını çıkaran Çinliyle şakalaştı.

“Yakınlardaydım.” dedi Xing. “Al, birkaç bira ve film getirdim.” Uzun olana bir çanta uzattı.

İkili beraber Baekhyun’un sofrayı kurduğu oturma odasına geçtiler. Çoktan oturmuş, yemeye başlayan esmer cinayet haberini okuyordu. “Bu delilik.” Kendi kendine mırıldandı ve Yixing başını öpücünce gazeteden başını kaldırdı. “Şunu okudun mu?”

Çinli adam başını sallayarak koltuğa oturdu. “Radyoda dinledim. Parkta bulunduğunu söylüyorlar.” Bira kutusunu açarken cevapladı.

“Park mı?” Baekhyun soludu. “Bizim parkta mı?!”

“Evet, bizim parkta.” Chanyeol iç çekti. “Neden o kadar endişelendim sanıyorsun?”

“Sen… Sen bize çok yakın değil dedin!” Baek kekeledi. “Lanet olsun, kimsenin olmamasına şaşmamak gerek.”

“Bekle! Parktan mı geçtin?” Yixing şokla sordu. “Tek başına?”

“Evet… Ama tek değildim.”

Chanyeol şaşkınca sordu. “Kiminleydin?”

“Sehun.” dedi Baek. “Vay be, iyi ki oradaymışım. Yoksa zavallı çocuk tek başına olacaktı.” İç çekti.

“Sehun’la mıydın?” diye sordu Yixing. Bir parça kimbap alarak ağzına attı. “Onu ürkütücü bulduğunu sanıyordum.”

Baekhyun hımladı. “Pekâlâ, aslında bir yanlış anlaşılmaymış. Çocuğun sadece arkadaşa ihtiyacı varmış. Cumartesi günü dışarı çıkıp dondurma yiyeceğiz.”

“Gerçekten bunu yapmak istiyor musun?” Chanyeol kaş çatıyordu. “Yani, o seni takip ediyordu. Hilekâr olup olmadığını bilemezsin.”

“Chanyeol, o daha bir çocuk.”

“Ergen bir delikanlı.”

Baekhyun dilini şaklattı. “Abartıyorsun. Tek arkadaşı uzakta yaşayan genç bir çocuk o.”

“Ya, ne kadar üzücü.” Yixing dudak büzdü.

“Yine de onunla buluşman için bir neden yok.”

“Senin bugün gerçekten neyin var?” Baekhyun uzun olana patladı. “Güzel bir şey demeyeceksen, dilini tut. Onu tanımıyorsun. Aslında iyi bir çocuk.”

Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi ve birasını yudumladı. “Neyse…”

“Bence harika bir fikir.” Xing gülümsedi. “Belki sadece utangaçtır ve insanlara yakın olması konusunda yardıma ihtiyacı vardır. Kim bilir, belki arkadaş edinmesine yardım edersin.”

“İşte ben de böyle düşünüyorum.” Baekhyun Çinli arkadaşına sırıttı. “Bu zavallı çocuğa neden yardım etmeyeyim?”

Chanyeol’ün annesinin gönderdiği yemekten ve biradan sonra ikinci film sona geliyordu ve Baekhyun tek başına bir paket cips bitirmişti. Yüksek sesli bir şimşek üç arkadaşı irkiltti.

Ani sesle şok olan Baekhyun çığlık attı ve Chanyeol’ün üzerine atlayınca Chanyeol birasını düşürdü. “Siktir, Baek!” küfretti.

“Affedersin.” Baek şimşek sesiyle kulaklarını kapattı. Uzun olan ayağa kalkınca Chanyeol’den uzaklaştı ve Yixing’e sokuldu. Sıkıca ona tutunarak kulağını yanına bastırdı.

“Hâlâ şimşeklerden korkuyor musun?” Çinli adam sordu. “Bilmiyordum.”

“Bilemezsin.” Birkaç peçeteyle odaya dönen Chanyeol iç çekti. Yere dökülen birayı silmek için eğildi. “Geçen sefer şimşek çaktığında gardıroba saklanmıştı.”

Dudaklarını ısıran Xing tuhaf bir ses çıkardı. “Gerçekten mi?”

Ressam gülerken Baekhyun dudak büzdü. “Hiç komik değil.”

“Tabii ki değil.” Yixing hâlâ kıkırdıyordu. “Hey.” Kolunu Baekhyun’a doladı ve onu kendine çekti. “Özür dilerim.”

Baekhyun hâlâ dudak büzerek kurtulmaya çalıştı. “Sana inanmıyorum.” Chanyeol’e yanaştı. “Bana güldün.”

Yixing hafifçe kaş çatarak esmerin bacağını Chanyeol’ün üzerine atmasını ve başını göğsüne yaslayarak ona sokulmasını izledi. Uzun adamın eli Baekhyun’un baldırını kavrayınca ve sıktırınca çenesi kasıldı. Bu ikisi ne zamandan beri bu kadar yakındı? Her zaman yakınlardı ama ne zamandan beri böyle sıkı fıkıydılar?

Gecenin geri kalanını arkadaşlarını izleyerek geçirdi Yixing. Bir süre sonra Baekhyun yanına döndü; sırtı Chanyeol’ün yanına yaslanmıştı. Uzun adamın koluna sarılıyordu ve çenesini kol kaslarına sürtüyordu. Yixing kıskançlığına engel olamıyordu. Yanağının içini ısırarak bakışlarını sahneden ayırmaya zorladı kendini. Bir süre sonra onlara bakmamak için gözlerini kapattı. Başını eline yaslanarak filmi ve Baekhyun’un ara sıra yaptığı yorumları dinliyordu—ta ki omzunda bir el hissedene kadar.

“Yorgun musun?” diye sordu Baekhyun, ona kaş çatarak bakıyordu.

“Birazcık.”

“Benimle uyumak ister misin?”

Yixing yavaşça boynunu yana yatırdı. “Ah, Yeol nerede?”

“Yatmaya gitti.”

“Oh fark etmemişim.”

Baekhyun kıkırdadı. “Uyuyakaldın herhalde.”

“Evet, herhalde.”

“Ee, yatmak ister misin?”

“Sorun değil. Burada uyuyabilirim.”

“Saçmalama.” Esmer gülümsedi ve Yixing’in omzunu dürttü. “Yatağım ikimize yetecek kadar büyük. Haydi.”

Baekhyun’un odasına gidince kapüşonlusunu çıkarırken Baek’ten gözlerini ayıramıyordu Yixing. Tişörtü sıyrılarak belini ve kalçasını ortaya çıkarmıştı. Nefesini tutan Xing bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Sağda mı solda mı uyumak istersin?”

“Eh… Fark etmez.” diye cevapladı. “Genelde nerede uyursun?”

“Ortada.” Baek sırıtarak yatağa zıpladı ve yuvarlandı. “Ah.” Yixing’in pantolonunu işaret etti. “Eşofman ister misin?”

“Seni rahatsız etmezse gerek yok.”

“Ne beni rahatsız etmezse? İç çamaşırınla mı uyuyorsun? Haha, tabii ki etmez.” Baek güldü. “Chanyeol genelde çıplak uyuyor.”

“Sen… uh… Siz aynı yatakta mı yatıyorsunuz?” Yixing pantolonunu ve kapüşonlusunu çıkarırken sordu. “Bilmiyordum.”

“Hayır, sık sık beraber uyumuyoruz ama bazen onun yatağına sokuluyorum.”

“Nedenini sorabilir miyim?”

Yastığına sarılarak arkadaşına baktı Baekhyun. “Bana sakın gülme ama bazen karanlıktan korkuyorum. Sonra uyuyamadığımda ya da gecenin bir yarısı uyandığımda gidip Chanyeol’le uyuyorum.”

“Pekâlâ Baek. Beni yanlış anlama.” Xing ensesini kaşıyarak konuştu. “O kanlı korku filmlerini izleyebiliyorsun ama karanlıktan nasıl korkabiliyorsun? Anlamıyorum.”

“Bilmem.” Baek mırıldandı. “Sanırım korku filmi izlerken anın heyecanı oluyor.”

“Garipsin, biliyor musun?” Çinli adam eğlenerek kıkırdadı ve yatağa uzanıp Baekhyun’un yorganını örtündü.

“Garip değilim.” Esmer dudak büzdü.

“Pardon.” Yixing homurdandı. “Bir hafta önce bize birisinin senin için adam öldürmenin aşkın göstergesi olduğunu ve ne kadar heyecan verici olduğunu söylemiştin. Bugün de şimşek çaktığında gardıroba saklandığını ve karanlıktan korktuğunda Chanyeol’ün yatağına sokulduğunu öğreniyorum. Bu garip değilse ben de bir sonraki Çin kralıyım.”

“Sen aslında bir sonraki Çin kralı olabilirsin.” Baekhyun mırıldandı. “Bir prens gibi görünüyorsun zaten.”

Kızaran Çinlinin nefesi kesildi. “Ne?! Saçmalama.”

“Saçmalamıyorum! Sen tanıdığım en yakışıklı Çinlisin.”

Yixing homurdanarak eliyle ağzını kapattı ve güldü. Arkadaşının gülmesine şaşıran Baekhyun kaşlarını çattı. “Niye gülüyorsun be?”

“Ben tanıdığın en yakışıklı Çinli miyim?” Xing kıkırdadı. “Kaç tane Çinli tanıyorsun?”

“Çok?”

“Çok mu? Kimler?”

“Şey, Jackie Chan var mesela.”

“Jackie Chan’le arkadaş mısınız? Bilmiyordum.”

“Bana bak!” Baek homurdandı ve Yixing’i ittirdi. “Bugün bana çok kötü davranıyorsun.”

Yixing hızla kısa olanı kollarına aldı. “Affedersin.” Ona sarıldı. “Affet beni.”

“Hıh!” Baekhyun homurdandı ve Xing onu sallamaya başlayınca güldü. “Tamam, tamam. Affedildin.” O geri çekilecekken arkadaşının siyah tişörtünü arkadan kavradı. “Böyle kalabilir miyiz?”

“Ha?” Yixing şaşırmıştı.

Baekhyun yüzünü Xing’in göğsüne gömdü ve seslice iç çekti. “Sıcacıksın.”

Genç ressam sertçe yutkundu ve tereddüt etti. Baekhyun sokulunca daha sıkı sarıldı. Baekhyun böyle kalmalarını mı istiyordu? Böyle uyumak mı istiyordu? Kahretsin, bu şansı kaçırırsa aptal olurdu. Baekhyun’un yumuşak saçlarına burnunu gömerek hoş kokusunu içine çekti ve gözlerini kapattı.

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

Kızgındı, çok kızgındı. Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabilirdi? Bir ipucu bırakmazsa Baekhyun’un bunu onun için yaptığını anlayacağını gerçekten düşünmüş müydü? Tabii ki anlamazdı, nasıl anlayabilirdi ki? Kızın ölümünü okuduğuna kesin şoka uğramıştır ama onu daha çok şoka uğratan şey vahşice katledilmesi değil evine yakın yerde bulunmasıdır.

Evet, Baekhyun’a bir ipucu bırakmadan kızı öldürmek aptalca olmuştu. Bir daha bu hataya düşmeyecekti. Bir sonraki kurbanı olan adamın yanına bıçağını bırakarak elini kesik göğsün içine soktu ve kalbine uzandı. Çoktan kesmişti o yüzden çaba harcamadan çıkardı. Ellerinde sıcak hissettiriyordu ve kızın kalbinden daha iyi göründüğünü fark etti. Aynı boyuttalardı ama renkleri farklıydı; önceki kadar koyu değildi. Ona daha sağlıklı görünüyordu, kızınkinden daha çok sevmişti bunu.

Yine ve aynı ilki gibi organı dondurucu çantaya koydu. Geçen sefer kalbi alıp cesedi arkasında bırakıp gitmişti. Bu sefer böylece bırakmayacaktı. Kalbin olduğu dondurucu çantayı sırt çantasına koydu ve bir fırça çıkardı. Tahta resim aletine göz gezdirerek dekoratif başlığına hayran kaldı ve açık göğse sokarak Baekhyun’a bir mesaj bıraktı.

Kan boya kadar yoğun değildi ama yine de yazabilmişti. Maalesef kurbanının yanındaki duvara yazdığı kelimeler kanın güzel rengini yansıtmıyordu, kahverengi gibi görünüyordu. Burnunu kırıştırarak fırçayı taşların üzerinde gezdirdi, bu renkten hoşlanmamıştı. Çok çirkin görünüyordu ama değiştiremezdi.

Mektubunu bitirdikten sonra getirdiklerini topladı ve oradan ayrıldı. Köşeyi dönmeden önce adama baktı. Her kim ise, boşuna ölmemişti.

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

Son favori şarkısını mırıldanarak iş yerinde ilerliyordu Baekhyun. On dakika sonra gidebilirdi. Bitirdiği raporları üstüne götürmüştü ve işini bitirmek için yerine geri dönüyordu.

Eve giderken hızlıca süpermarkete uğradı. Chanyeol Cuma günleri geçe kadar çalıştığı için yemek yapmaktan o sorumluydu ve bu akşam en yakın arkadaşının favorisini pişirmeye karar vermişti.

Her şeyi sırtlandıktan sonra işten ayrıldıktan yaklaşık bir saat sonra eve gelmişti. Chanyeol’le yaşadıkları eve doğru ilerlerken kapılarının önünde yeşil ceketli bir adam olduğunu gördü. “Merhaba?” seslendi. “Birine mi bakmıştınız?”

Adam ona doğru döndü ve gözlüklerini geriye itti. “Evet.” diye cevapladı. “Byun Baekhyun’u arıyordum.”

“Benim.” Baekhyun alışveriş torbalarından birisini yere bıraktı. “Siz kimsiniz?”

Adam ceketinin cebinden rozetini çıkardı. “Ben dedektif Lee.”

“P-Polis mi?”

“Cinayet masasından.”

“Cinayet masası mı? Neden? Aman tanrım, Chanyeol’e bir şey mi oldu?”

“Chanyeol mü?”

“Evet, Park Chanyeol, ev arkadaşım.”

“Ah.” Adam mırıldandı. “Hayır, Bay Park’a bir şey olmadı. Aslında Kim Chilhoon için gelmiştim.”

“Kim Chilhoon mu? Kim Chilhoon diye birini tanımıyorum.”

“O zaman Cho Seungwan’ı tanıyor musunuz?”

Baekhyun başını iki yana salladı. “Üzgünüm. İkisini de duymadım hiç. Neden öğrenmek istiyorsunuz? Neler oluyor?”

Dedektif Lee boğazını temizledi. “İçeriye girsek iyi olacak.”

Gergince elleri titreyen Baekhyun kapıyı açtı ve dedektifi içeriye davet etti. Torbaları mutfağa bıraktıktan sonra adamla beraber oturma odasına geçti. “Şey, artık neden buraya geldiğinizi söyleyebilir misiniz?”

“Size neden buraya geldiğimiz söylemeden önce yeniden sormalıyım.” Lee küçük bir defter ve kalem çıkardı. “Gerçekten Cho Seungwan ve Kim Chilhoon’u tanımıyor musunuz?”

“Hayır, onları tanımıyorum.”

Adam başını sallayıp bir şeyler karaladı. “Pekâlâ.” Başını kaldırdı. “Bay Byun, adınız bir cinayete karıştığı için buradayım.”

“Ne?!” Baekhyun’un soluğu kesildi. “Bir cinayet mi?”

“Evet.” Dedektif başını salladı. “Bir adam, Kim Chilhoon aslında, buradan birkaç sokak ötede bulundu. Birisi göğsünü kesip kalbini almış.”

“K-Kalbini mi?” Baekhyun’un rengi attı ve derin bir nefes aldı. “Kalbi alınmış mı? Şu… Kız gibi?”

“Cho Seungwan, evet.”

“Ama ben… Ben bir şey yapmadım. Bunu yaptığımı mı düşünüyorsunuz?”

“Hayır, Bay Byun.” Dedektif Lee uzanıp Baekhyun’un omzunu sıktırdı. “Sakin olun. Siz olmadığını biliyoruz.”

“Ama… Adımın karıştığını söylediniz.”

“Bayan Cho’nun cinayeti için değil de Bay Kim’inki için öyle diyebiliriz.”

“Nasıl?”

“Bay Kim cinayetini kim işlediyse, bir mektup bırakmış. Size yazılmış bir mektup.” Lee yeşil ceketinin cebinden bir resim çıkardı.

Resme bakarken ve yavaşça duvardaki yazıları incelerken Baekhyun’un soluğu kesildi. “Bana olduğuna nasıl emin olabiliyorsunuz?” gözleri adına takılınca devam etti. “Başka bir Byun Baekhyun olabilir.”

“Hayır,” dedi Lee. “Siz 100km’lik alanda yaşayan tek Byun Baekhyun’sunuz ve profil uzmanımız katilin mesajının size ulaştığından emin olmak için cinayeti sizin evinize yakın bir yerde işlemesinden emin.”

Baekhyun’un ensesinden soğuk terler damlıyordu ve elleri titremeye başlamıştı. “O kızı da mı aynı kişinin öldürdüğünü düşünüyorsunuz?”

“Eminiz. İki kurban da boğularak öldürülmüş ve göğüsleri yarılmış. Katilin neden şimdi mesaj bıraktığını bilmiyoruz ama ilk seferinde unutmuş ya da yazı yazamadan önce engellenmiş ve gitmek zorunda kalmış olabilir. Bilmelisiniz ki mesaj kurbanın kanıyla yazılmış.”

“Kan mı?”

“Bay Byun, bu bilgilerin sindirilmesinin zor olduğunu biliyorum ama size bazı sorular sormak zorundayım.”

“Evet, tabi.” Baek başını salladı ve ellerini ovuşturdu.

“Son zamanlarda tuhaf bir şey oldu mu? Birisinin sizi takip ettiğini hissettiniz mi mesela?”

Baekhyun’un nefesi kesildi ve kalbi hızlandı. Dedektifin sorusuyla beraber aklına direkt Sehun’un yüzü geldi. Onu takip eden, gizlice izleyen tek kişi genç delikanlıydı ama Sehun böyle bir şey yapmazdı, değil mi? Hayır, o birisini öldüremezdi. Hayır, Baekhyun onun yapmayacağına emindi. “Hayır,” sonunda cevapladı. “Hayır.”

“Tanımadığınız birisinden mesaj aldınız mı ya da alıyor musunuz?”

“Hayır,” dedi yeniden. “Hayır, öyle bir şey olmadı. Tuhaf ya da olağan dışı bir şey olmadı. Gizli sapık yok, mektup yok, hiç—ah!” Baekhyun aniden bir şey hatırlamıştı. “Aman tanrım…”

“Nedir Bay Byun?” dedektif sordu. “Ne oldu?”

Baekhyun adama bakarak yutkundu. “Ben…”

“Evet?”

Elini saçlarında gezdirerek soludu Baekhyun. “Bu delilik. Düşünmemiştim… Hayır, olamaz.”

“Söyleyin bana. Her ne ise bana söyleyin. Yardımcı olabilir.”

“Beni yanlış anlamayın. Deli falan değilim ama garip bir şeyden bahsetmiştim.”

“Neyden?”

“Şu yeni filmi görmüştüm ve ben… Ben filmdeki adamın sevgilisinin sevmediği kişilerden kurtulmasının çok havalı olduğunu ve birisinin bunu benim için yapmasının pohpohlayıcı olduğunu söylemiştim.”

“Yani sizin için insanları öldürmesinin mi?”

“Evet.”

Kalemini eline alan adam Baek’e baktı. “Bunu kime söylediniz?”

“İş arkadaşlarıma ve en yakın arkadaşlarıma.”

“İş arkadaşlarınıza mı?”

Baekhyun başını salladı. “Evet, işte o filmden bahsediyorduk.”

“Tamam.” dedi Lee. “En yakın arkadaşlarınız kimler?”

“Ev arkadaşım Chanyeol ve Yixing… Zhang Yixing.” Baek mırıldandı. “Ama eminim ikisi de böyle bir şey yapmaz.”

“Yine de onları sorgulamak zorundayız. Kimin yaptığını ne kadar erken bulursak o kadar iyi olur.”

Kaşlarını çatan Baekhyun dedektife doğru eğildi. “Sizce böyle bir şey bir daha olur mu?” diye fısıldadı.

“Evet.” Lee dürüstçe cevapladı. “Eminim Bay Kim son kurban olmayacak.”

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

“Baekhyun!” kapıyı hızla açan Chanyeol eve daldı, arkasında Yixing vardı. “Baekhyun!”

“Baek, biziz.” Yixing daha sakin ve sessiz bir sesle arkadaşına seslendi. “Neredesin?”

Kapı gıcırdayarak açılınca iki genç adam banyoya doğru döndü. “Buradayım.”

Chanyeol kısa olana koştu ve sıkıca sarıldı. “Polis iş yerime geldi. İyi misin?”

Arkadaşının kapüşonlusuna tutunan Baekhyun başını salladı. “İyiyim.” Geri çekilerek uzun adama baktı. “Ama sen iyi misin?”

“İyiyim.”

“Ya sen? Sen de iyi misin?” Çinliye sordu. Yixing yüzü solgun ve endişeyle dolu halde koridorda dikiliyordu.

“İyiyim.” dedi Yixing ve esmeri sakinleştirmek için gülümsedi. “Birazcık şaşırdım ve şok oldum.”

“Ben de.” Baek başını salladı ve gözleri yaşardı. “Ben… Ben ne düşüneceğimi bilmiyorum. Gerçekten dışarıda birisi bunu benim için yapıyor mudur? Benim için?”

Chanyeol kollarını sıkılaştırarak esmere baktı. “Restoranda bize dediğini başkasına söyledin mi?”

“Tabii ki.” Baekhyun bağırdı. “İşte şakalaştık. Tüm iş arkadaşlarım duydu.”

Yixing dudağını ısırarak Chanyeol’ün ağlayan arkadaşlarını rahatlatmasını izliyordu. “Aklına birisi geliyor mu? Kim olabileceğini düşünüyorsun?” dikkatle sordu.

“Hayır.”

“Ya Sehun?” Chanyeol sordu. “Seni takip ediyordu sürekli. Belki de restoranda seni duymuştur.”

“Yok artık.” Baekhyun tısladı ve uzun olandan uzaklaştı. “Sehun böyle bir şeyi asla yapmaz.”

“Emin misin?” uzun adam sordu. “Seni gizlice takip etti. Kim bilir aklından neler geçmiştir?!”

Baekhyun düşünmeden Chanyeol’e tokadı bastı; hem uzun adam hem de Yixing irkildi. “Kes şunu!” diye bağırdı. “Kes şunu. Sehun’un bunla bir alakası yok.”

Sessizlik odayı doldurdu—ta ki Yixing olaya müdahale edene kadar. “Baek.” Seslendi. “Yeol haklıdır ve Sehun’un bunla bir alakası vardır demiyorum ama dikkatli ol, tamam mı? Söylediklerini kim duyduysa bundan o sorumludur. Biz dâhil.” Son sözlerini vurguladı. “O yüzden lütfen, dikkatli ol.”

Yixing’in sözlerine şaşıran Baekhyun’un nefesi kesildi. Endişeyle kendisine bakan Chanyeol’e döndü. Bakışları az önce vurduğu yere kaydı. Yanağı kızarmıştı ve Baekhyun yavaşça elini kaldırıp tenine dokundu. Parmakları hassas tene dokunurken Chanyeol irkilmedi, kaçmadı ve gözlerini bile kırpmadı. Sıcacıktı ve Baekhyun adamın yanağını kavradı, kendini kaybettiği için kötü hissetti. “Özür dilerim.” dedi.

Chanyeol cevap olarak bir şey demedi. Dokunuşuna kendini bırakarak gözlerini kapattı ve Baekhyun’a hafif bir gülümseme sundu. Yavaşça iç çekerek Yixing’e baktı Baekhyun. Çinli adamın gözlerine bakarken midesinin düğümlendiğini hissediyordu. Yixing dediklerinde haklıydı. Onu duyan herkes tanımadığı bu kişilerin ölümünden sorumluydu. İçlerinden birisi katildi.

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

Yixing ona dikkatli olmasını söylemişti ama Baekhyun, Sehun’un polisin aradığı kişi olmadığını biliyordu o yüzden sözünü tutarak delikanlıyla dondurma için buluştu. “Selam.” Sarışını içeri girince selamladı. “Saati mi unuttun?”

“Hayır,” Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Gizlice kaçmak zorunda kaldım.”

“Neden?”

“Ailem seninle buluşmamı istemedi. Ayrıca teyzenin dükkânından istifa etmek zorunda kaldım.”

“Oh.” Baek başını eğdi. “Yani duymuşsun.”

“Polis evimize geldi.”

“Gerçekten mi? Neden gelmişler?”

Sehun omuz silkti. “Birisi teyzenin dükkânında çalıştığımı ve seni tanıdığımı söylemiş. Sanırım bu yüzden soru sormaya geldiler.”

Baekhyun seslice iç çekti. “Üzgünüm.”

“Özür dilemene gerek yok.” Çocuk gülümsedi. “Ama sen iyi misin?”

“İyiyim.” Baek başını salladı. “Çok uyuyamadım ama iyiyim. Chanyeol ve Yixing yanımda kalıp dikkatimi dağıtmaya çalıştılar.”

Sehun hımladı. “Sanırım şimdi de benim dikkatini dağıtmam lazım.” Sevimli bir şekilde gülümsedi ve Baekhyun’un kolunu tuttu. “Gel, harika bir dondurmacı biliyorum.”

Sehun’u ekmeyip günü onunla geçirmek Baekhyun’un verdiği en iyi karardı. Delikanlı dikkatini dağıtmayı başarmıştı ve uykusunu lekeleyen kötü olaylar bir kez olsun aklına bile gelmemişti. Birden fazla leziz, tatlı dondurma yedikten sonra sokak marketine gidip her yiyecek standında durdular ve bedavaya verilen her şeyi yediler. Hava kararınca da evlerine döndüler.

“Bugün çok eğlendim.” Baekhyun çocuğu eve götürürken gülümsüyordu. “İstersen eğer daha çok takılmalıyız.”

“Tabii ki isterim.” Sehun neşeyle bağırdı ve hemen ağzını kapattı. “Y-Yani seninle takılmayı çok isterim.”

“Ah, gel buraya seni sevimli şey. Sana bir sarılayım!” Baekhyun kollarını açtı ve çocuğa sarılarak yanağını öptü. “İyi geceler.”

“Sana da.” Sehun gülümsedi ve yeni arkadaşına el sallayarak evine doğru yürüdü.

Sehun kapıyı açıp içeri girene kadar bekledi Baekhyun. Çocuk aslında iyi birisiydi ve Baekhyun’un bir süre önce onu ürkütücü bulması komikti. Sehun ürkütücü falan değildi. Tatlı şeylere düşkünlüğü olan tam bir tatlıştı.

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

Polis evine geldiğinden beri bir hafta geçmişti ve o günden beri Baekhyun ara sıra Dedektif Lee’den telefon alıp soruşturma bilgisi ediniyordu.

“Dedektif,” Baekhyun sızlanıyordu resmen. “Çok fazla sıkıldım. İşe geri dönemez miyim?”

“Cinayetlerden sorumlu olan kişiyi bulana kadar oraya gitmemenizi tavsiye ediyoruz.” dedi Lee. “Lütfen, Bay Byun, evde kalın.”

Baek seslice iç çekti. İş arkadaşları sorgulandıktan sonra polis ve Baekhyun’un patronu Baekhyun’un evde kalmasını istemişlerdi. Tabii ki, kendi güvenliği içindi. Yixing ve Chanyeol harika bir fikir olduğunu düşünürken Baekhyun düşünmüyordu. Sıkılmıştı ve kendini ev hanımı gibi hissediyordu; evi temizliyor, çamaşırları yıkıyor, yemek yapıyor ve Chanyeol’ün eve gelmesini bekliyordu. Yixing elinden geldiğince vakit ayırmaya çalışıyordu ama Baekhyun onu işten alıkoyduğunu biliyordu ve kötü hissediyordu. Yine de sık sık Çinliyi eve çağırıyordu. Baekhyun bu kâbusun bir an önce sona ermesini umuyordu.

“Pekâlâ.” Yeniden iç çekti Baekhyun.

“Zor olduğunu biliyorum ama lütfen, biraz daha sabırlı olun.”

“Tamam, tamam.” Baekhyun mırıldandı ve dedektife veda ederek kapattı. Oturma odasına geçip koltuğa çöktü ve televizyonu açtı. Tabii ki, haberlerde cinayeti gösteriyorlardı ve hemen televizyonu kapattı. Bu cinayet onu her yerde izliyordu. Haberlerde izlemese ya da radyoda duymasa da gazetede okuyordu veya komşuları soruyorlardı. Tabii ki, son büyük dedikoduydu ama yavaşça Baekhyun’u sinir etmeye başlamıştı. Bir an önce sona ermesini istiyordu sadece.

Yanaklarını şişirerek yana devrildi ve kırlentlerden birinse sarıldı. Göğsüne bastırarak gözlerini kapattı. Kapı çaldığında gözlerini açtı ve doğrularak kimin gelmiş olabileceğini düşündü. Yavaşça ilerleyerek bir ses bekledi. “Baekhyun?”

Yumuşak sesi tanıyan Baek kapıyı açtı. “Selam.” Sehun’un gülümseyen yüzüyle karşılaştı. “Burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Öğretmenim hasta olmuş o yüzden erken ayrıldık. Benim de canım eve gitmek istemedi.”

Kapıyı iyice açan Baekhyun delikanlıyı eve davet etti. “Uğraman çok iyi oldu, ben de sıkılıyordum.”

“Öyle düşünmüştüm.” Sehun gülümseyerek ayakkabılarını çıkardı ve çantasını bıraktı. “Bu yüzden geldim.”

“Aç mısın? Bize bir şeyler yapabilirim.”

“Gerçekten mi? Harika olur.” Çocuk sırıttı.

“Tabi, bundan daha kolayı yok.” Baekhyun da sırıttı. Sehun’a takip etmesini işaret ederek mutfağa gitti. “İstediğin bir şey var mı?”

“Yok.”

Baekhyun yemeği pişirdiğinde ve Sehun masayı kurduğunda kapı açıldı, Chanyeol içeri girdi. “Baek?” seslendi.

“Mutfaktayım.”

“Misafirin mi—ah.”

“Şey, merhaba.” Sehun tedirgince gülümsedi. “Ben Sehun.”

“Biliyorum.”

“Yeol.” Baekhyun sert bir tonda uyardı. “İyi davran.”

Chanyeol seslice homurdanarak sarışın gence yaklaştı ve elini uzattı. “Ben Chanyeol.” diye kendini tanıttı.

Sehun dikkatle büyük eli tuttu. “Tanıştığımıza sevindim Chanyeol.” Ona gülümsedi. “Baekhyun makarna pişirdi. Sen de bizimle yemek ister misin?”

“Evet, neden olmasın.” Uzun adam masaya oturdu. “Gerilmene gerek yok.” Dudağını dişleyen delikanlıya bakarak ekledi. “Seni ısırmam.”

“Isırmayı sevmesine rağmen.” Baekhyun kıkırdadı ve makarna tenceresini masaya koydu.

Sehun yorumu duyunca deli gibi kızararak Chanyeol’ü güldürdü. “Baek, böyle şeyleri kendine sakla. Masada çocuk var.”

“Ben çocuk değilim.” Sehun dişlerini gıcırdatarak Chanyeol’e ters ters bakıyordu ve uzun adam Baek’in baldırını çimdikledi. “Ben çocuk değilim.”

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

Baekhyun görmüştü. Mektubunu görmüştü. Aşk sözlerini okumuştu ama yeterli olmadığını biliyordu. Başka bir mektup daha bırakmalıydı. Baekhyun daha çok mektubunu okumalıydı. Baekhyun ona söylediklerini yine okumalıydı. Baekhyun onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini yine görmeliydi. Baekhyun onun için ne anlama geldiğini onun için neler yaptığını yine görmeliydi.

Barın dışındaki duvara yaslanarak avını, sonraki kurbanını arıyordu. Gözüne genç bir adam takıldı. Bardan sendeleyerek çıktı; son derece sarhoş ve yalnızdı.

Sırıtarak duvardan ayrıldı ve adama yaklaştı. Yabancının diğer yöne bakmasını bekledikten sonra bilerek ona çarptı. “Whoa.” Yalandan nefesini tuttu. “Özür dilerim dostum.”

“Sorun değil.” Adam elini salladı. “Bir şey olmadı.’’

“İyi misin?” adam geriye sendeleyince sordu.

“Biraz sarhoşum.’’Siyah saçlı adam güldü. “Birazdan fazla.”

“Yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?” diye sordu. “Taksi çağırayım mı?”

“Hayır, gerek yok.” Adam hıçkırdı. “Param kalmadı. Yürüyeceğim. Çok uzakta değilim zaten.”

Bingo.

“Şu yöne mi gideceksin?” sarhoş adam başını salladı. “O zaman beraber yürüyebiliriz.” Adamın sempatisini ve güvenini kazanmak için gülümsedi.

“Tabi. Yoldaş her zaman iyidir.”

Beraber, sessiz sokakta müzikten ve içkilerden konuşarak ilerlediler. “Biliyor musun, bira zayıflar içindir.”

Güldü. “Sen öyle diyorsan.”

“Evet. Votka işin erbabıdır.” Adam kelimeleri yutuyordu. “Votka ve diğerler—hey!” aniden karanlık bir sokağa itildiğinde sızlandı. “Burası evin yolu değil.”

Adama bir adım yaklaşarak çıkış yolunu kapattı. “Üzgünüm ama bugün eve gitmiyorsun.” diye fısıldayarak iki kolunu da adamın boynuna doladı ve gözleri donuklaşana kadar boğdu, sonra da pelte halinde yere bıraktı. Dudaklarını yalayarak adamı sırtüstü yatırdı ve gömleğini yırttı. “Kalbinin nasıl göründüğünü merak ediyorum.”

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

Baekhyun’u çektiği binlerce fotoğrafa bakarken dudaklarından üzgün bir iç çekiş döküldü. Gizlice çekilmiş. Kalbi ve ruhu tüm bu şaheserleri sildiği için acı çekiyordu ama zorunluydu. Polis kapısını çaldığından beri bu fotoğraflardan kurtulması gerektiğini biliyordu. Onları saklamak çok riskliydi.

O iğrenç şeyleri yapan kendisi değildi ama polis fotoğrafları öğrenirse başının belaya gireceğini biliyordu. Bu kadar çok fotoğrafla masum olduğuna asla inanmazlardı.

Hepsini silmek zorunda olması onu çok üzüyordu ama değecekti. Artık Baekhyun’a yakın olduğu için fotoğrafını açıkça çekebilirdi. Artık bir köşeye ya da duvarın arkasına saklanmak zorunda değildi. Artık Baekhyun’a sorabilirdi sadece. Telefonunu çıkarıp Baekhyun’un fotoğrafını isteyebilirdi. Baekhyun onun için, sadece onun için gülümserdi ve o fotoğrafa sonsuza kadar değer verirdi.

Son kez resimlere baktıktan sonra hepsini geri dönüşüme yolladı ve hard diskten sildi. Seslice iç çekerek ‘ _tamam_ ’a tıkladı ve fotoğrafların tek tek kaybolmasını izledi.

Ama böylesi daha iyiydi. Sehun bunu biliyordu.

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

Baekhyun daha önce hiç böyle ağladığını bilmiyordu. Tam kâbusun sona erdiğini düşünürken başka bir ceset bulunmuştu. Yine boğularak öldürülmüş, göğsü yarılmış ve kalpsiz bulunmuştu. Ve yine katil kanlı mektup bırakmıştı.

Onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini yazmıştı bu sefer katil. Ona ne kadar çok hayran olduğunu ve onun için neler yapabileceğini.

Baekhyun katilin mektubunu her okuduğunda kusacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Evet, bir keresinde birisinin onun için böyle bir şey yapmanın hoş olacağını söylemişti ama artık gerçeklik hiç de iyi hissettirmiyordu. İğrenç bir duyguydu. Bundan hiç hoşlanmamıştı.

Gözyaşlarını silerek koltuktan kalktı Baekhyun ve gezinmeye başladı. Evi sayısız kere turlayarak Dedektif Lee’nin bıraktığı resmi sıktırdı.

Dakikalar saatler gibi geliyordu Baekhyun’a ve ön kapı açılınca hemen atıldı. “Chanyeol~”

En yakın arkadaşının aniden üzerine atlamasına şaşıran uzun adam çığlık attı. “Ne?” diye sordu. “Sorun ne? Baek, ağlıyor musun?” kısa olanın çenesini tutarak başını kaldırdı. “Neden ağlıyorsun?”

“Yine.” Baek hıçkırdı. “Yine oldu.”

“Ne?”

“Dedektif Lee bu sabah geldi.” Baekhyun hıçkırıkları arasında konuşuyordu. “Birisi daha öldürülmüş.”

Kaşlarını çatarak arkadaşının gösterdiği resimlere baktı Chanyeol. Kelimeleri okurken yutkundu. “Katile götüren bir ipucu bulmuşlar mı?”

“Hayır,” Baekhyun soludu, yanaklarından gözyaşları akıyordu. “Hiçbir şey yok.”

“Onu bulacaklar.” dedi Yeol ve Baekhyun’a hafifçe gülümsedi. “Endişelenme, eminim onu bulacaklardır.” Kısa olanın başını okşadı. “Artık ağlama.”

En yakın arkadaşı başparmaklarını gözyaşlarını silerken Baekhyun gözlerini kapattı. Chanyeol’ün dudakları alnına dokununca seslice iç çekti ve sevgi dolu, nazik dokunuşa kendini bıraktı. “Bu gece seninle uyuyabilir miyim?”

“Bu da bir soru mu? Tabii ki.”

“Teşekkür ederim Yeol.” Baek fısıldadı. “Yanımda olduğun için teşekkür ederim.”

“Ben her zaman yanında olacağım. Her zaman.”

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

Bir kez daha. Bir kez daha yapmalıydı. Durabilirdi ama bir tane daha eklemesi gerekiyordu. Kadını zaten boğmuştu; gözleri kayana ve yere yığılana kadar boğmuştu.

Kıyafetini çıkardıktan sonra bıçağı sutyenin altına sokup kesmişti. Yumuşak, kusursuz teni ve mükemmel bedeniyle tam bir afetti. Popüler olduğuna emindi.

Bıçak çantasından çıkardığında sokak lambasının altında parladı ve bir süre keskinliğine baktı. Sonra bıçağı kadının süt tenine bastırdı. Kanı koyu kırmızıydı ve teni kadar kusursuz görünüyordu. Yavaşça göğüslerinin arasındaki vadiden göbek deliğine doğru akarak yanlarında birikiyordu. Kanın bedenini boyamasını ve eşsiz sanat eseri çıkarmasını izliyordu.

Uzaklardan gelen bir ses ona acele etmesi gerektiğini hatırlattı. Kadını birkaç kez bıçakladıktan sonra arzuladığı hazineye ulaşan kesiği attı. Aortu kesmek onu her zaman, Baekhyun için kalpler toplamaya başladığından beri, en çok eğlendiren şeydi. Kalın atardamarı keserken tüyleri diken diken oldu ve omurgasına bir ürperti yayıldı. Kan yağmur gibi yağıyordu ve havayı çiçeklendiriyordu.

Harika bir histi. Hâlâ sıcak olanın kanın üzerinden akması, yüzüne damlamasının verdiği his muhteşemdi. Tanrı, ilah ve görünmezmiş gibi hissediyordu.

Fırçasını kadının açık göğsüne batırdı ve seslice iç çekti. Bunun Baekhyun’a yazdığı son mektup, çizdiği son resim olduğunu düşünmek onu üzüyordu. Kan çizim yapmak için muhteşem bir boyaydı aslında. Baekhyun’a aşk mektupları yazmak için kanı kullanmayı seviyordu.

Fırçayı taşlı zeminde ilerletirken hımladı. “Sana olan aşkım,” kelimelere bakarak mırıldandı. “sonsuza kadar sürecek.”

“Sonsuza kadar, Baekhyun.” Karanlık sokağa fısıldadı ve mektubunu bitirdi. “Seni sonsuza kadar seveceğim. Benim olacaksın. Benim. Yalnızca benim.”

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

En yakın arkadaşlarıyla geçirdiği başka bir akşamdı ve Baekhyun, Yixing ve Chanyeol’ün bedenleri arasında koltukta uzanırken kendini güvende hissediyordu. Pizza sipariş etmişlerdi ve en tuhaf filmleri çıkarmışlardı ama Baekhyun’un son haftalarda olanlarla başa çıkmasına yardım ediyordu. Ağzına biraz daha patlamış mısır atarak kıpırdandı Baekhyun ve Yixing’in omzuna başını yasladı.

“Ne izlediğimi hiç anlamadım.” Chanyeol film bitince güldü. “Bu filmin bir konusu var mıydı?”

“Kim bilir?” Xing güldü. “1956 yapımı sonuçta.”

En uzunları omuz silkerek ayaklandı. Bir sonraki DVD kutusunu açacakken kapı çalındı. “Polis!”

Baekhyun yerinden doğruldu ve Chanyeol’ün kapıya koşmasını izledi. “Polis!” bir erkek sesi yeniden bağırdı. Chanyeol kenara itildiğinde çığlık attı ve birkaç polis eve daldı.

“Zhang Yixing!” adamlardan birisi bağırdı. “Eller yukarı.”

“Ne?” Baek geriye sendeledi. “Neler oluyor?” Çinli adamın yere yatırılmasını ve ellerinin arkaya bağlanmasını umutsuzca izliyordu. “Hey!”

Dedektif Lee odaya girdi, üzerinde her zamanki yeşil ceketi vardı. “Zhang Yixing,” diye seslendi. “Geçici olarak tutuklusunuz!”

“Ne? Neden?”

“Dört cinayet işlemekten zan altında bulunuyorsunuz. Dediğiniz her şey mahkemede aleyhinize kullanılacaktır. Şimdi onu götürün!”

Baekhyun ve Chanyeol şok olmuş halde arkadaşlarının kelepçelenip evden çıkarılmasını izliyorlardı. “Dedektif Lee,” Yixing götürülünce Baekhyun adama koştu. “Ne yapıyorsunuz? Gerçekten hepsinden Yixing’in sorumlu olduğunu mu düşünüyorsunuz?”

“Bunu söylediğim için üzgünüm ama evet, Bay Byun.” Lee başını salladı. “Yaklaşık iki saat önce başka bir ceset bulundu. Genç bir kadın. Önceki kurbanlar gibi kalbi çalınmış.”

“Ama…”

“Suç mahallinde bir fırça bulduk.”

Baekhyun’un rengi attı. “Fırça mı?”

“Evet,” adam başını salladı. “Bay Zhang’ın parmak izlerini taşıyan bir fırça. Bir birlik şu anda Bay Zhang’ın stüdyosundalar, araştırma yapıyorlar. Aynı türde birkaç fırça buldular. Çok üzgünüm ama her şey arkadaşınızın aleyhine görünüyor.”

“Hayır…” Baek ağlamaya başladı. “Hayır…”

“Baek,” Chanyeol kısa olana yaklaştı.

“Hayır,” kısa esmer geriledi, tüm bedeni titriyordu. “Hayır,” nefesi kesildi ve Chanyeol tam ona uzanıyorken gözleri geriye kaydı, bilincini kaybetti.

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

Baekhyun birisini hapishanede ziyaret edeceğini hiç düşünmezdi. Uzun koridorda üniformalı kaslı bir adamın arkasından ilerlemek tuhaf bir histi. Kasvetli bir duyguydu. Baekhyun kendisini bir mahkûm gibi hissediyordu.

Kilit tıkırdadı ve büyük demir kapı onun için açıldı. İçeriye girmesi işaret edildi. “Baekhyun.” Yixing odanın ortasındaki masada oturuyordu. Dört polis memuru odanın her köşesinde dikilmiş, Yixing’in hareketlerini izliyorlardı.

Baekhyun en yakın arkadaşını göğsünde rakamları olan turuncu bir takımla ve elleri kelepçeli halde görünce titredi.

“Baek… Seni görmek ne güzel.”

Baekhyun yavaşça masaya oturdu. “B-Buraya neden geldiğimi bilmiyorum,” dedi. “Her şey çok sarsıcı. Neden… Bunu neden yaptın?”

“Ben bir şey yapmadım. Yemin ederim. Ben değildim!”

“Ama her şey senin aleyhine görünüyor. Parmak izlerini taşıyan fırçalar buldular.”

“Biliyorum…” Yixing başını eğerek fısıldadı. “Ama gerçekten ben değilim.”

Baekhyun arkadaşına baktı; yüzü solgun gözleri yorgundu. “Beni seviyor musun?”

Çinli adam başını kaldırdı. “Ne?!”

“Beni seviyor musun?” Baek sorusunu tekrarladı.

Yixing yavaşça başını salladı. “Seviyorum,” dedi. “Seni seviyorum. Seni her şeyden çok seviyorum.”

“Bana neden söylemedin?”

“Korktum. Chanyeol’ü sevdiğin için beni uzaklaştırmandan korktum.”

“Ne?!” Baek güçlükle soludu. “Ben Chanyeol’ü sevmiyorum! Onu sevdiğimi düşündüren ne?”

“Onu… Sevmiyor musun?”

“Hayır.”

Yixing güldü. “Tanrım, ben ikinizi öyle sanmıştım.”

“Hayır, Yixing. Hayır.” Baek gülümsedi. “Aslında… Sevdiğim sensin.”

“Ben mi?” Xing kocaman gözlerle ona bakakaldı. “Gerçekten mi?”

Hâlâ gülümseyen Baekhyun başını salladı. “Evet. Ben sana aşığım.”

“B-Bilmiyordum. Bana neden söylemedin? H-Hiç fark etmedim gerçekten.”

“Hislerimi sakladım çünkü benimle ilgilenmediğini düşündüm. Göründüğü kadarıyla iyi saklamışım.”

“Evet, saklamışsın.” Yixing esmere gülümsedi. Bir süre Baekhyun’a bakarak güzel yüzünü inceledi. Bakışları Baekhyun’un yumuşak kahverengi gözlerinden pembe dudaklarının üzerindeki küçük bene kaydı. Sessiz kaldıktan sonra bakışlarını gözlerine çıkardı. “Baekhyun.” Dedi. “Seni seviyorum. Gerçekten seviyorum. Dediğim gibi seni her şeyden çok seviyorum ve seni mutlu etmek için her şeyi yaparım. Senin için ölürüm gerekirse. Ama asla birisini öldürmem. Asla!”

“Sana inanıyorum.”

“İnanıyor musun?”

“İnanıyorum…” Baek dudağını ısırdı. “Yani, inanıyorum… Bir türlü ama tüm kanıtlar senin aleyhinde.”

Dudaklarından derin bir iç çekiş dökülürken kafasını iki yana salladı Yixing. “Biliyorum. Ama avukatlarım masum olduğumu kanıtlamak için 7/24 çalışıyorlar.”

“Umarım yakında bir şey bulurlar.”

“Söz! Bir şey bulacaklar. Göreceksin!”

Baekhyun’un dudaklarına yumuşak bir gülümseme yerleşti. “Seni bekleyeceğim.” Çinli adama son kez gülümsedikten sonra yerinden kalktı ve kapıya gitti. Kalbi acıyordu, gitmek zorunda olduğunu biliyordu. Artık Yixing’in de kendisini onun kadar çok sevdiğini öğrenmişti ama bunu değiştiremezdi. Tek yapabildiği sözünü tutmaktı. Onu bekleyecekti. Evet, ne kadar sürerse sürsün Yixing’i bekleyecekti.

Chanyeol eve gelip oturma odasına girince başını kaldırıp ona baktı. “Ne oldu?” iç çekerek koltuğa kendini bırakınca sordu.

“Xing’i ziyarete gittim.”

“Ne yaptın?” uzun adam bağırdı. “Neden?”

“B-Bilmem.” Baek inleyerek yüzünü ovuşturdu. “Tüm bunlardan Yixing’in sorumlu olduğunu sanmıyorum. İnanılmaz.”

Chanyeol soludu. “Yani masum olduğuna inanıyorsun?”

“Evet.”

“Seni bu kadar emin kılan nedir?”

Baekhyun en yakın arkadaşına döndü. “Beni sevdiğini söyledi.” Dudaklarına yumuşak bir gülümseme yerleşti. “Bana açıldı. B-Ben bilmiyorum, açıklaması çok zor ama dedikleri ve davranışları beni katil olmadığına inandırdı.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Sen de onu seviyor musun?”

“Ne?” Baekhyun uzun adamın sesindeki tehlikeli hırlamayı duymuştu.

“Onu seviyor musun?” Chanyeol tekrarladı ve yerinden kalktı. “Onu seviyor musun?”

“S-Seviyorum, evet.” Baek soruyu cevaplarken yanakları kızardı.

Siyah saçlı adam elini saçlarında gezdirdi ve homurdandı. “Buna inanamıyorum.”

“Neye?” Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün ani davranışına şaşırıyordu. “Ne diyorsun?”

“Hiçbir şey anlamıyorsun.” Adam aniden kükredi. “Tabii ki Yixing suçlu değil. Tabii ki bunlardan o sorumlu değil! O böyle bir şeyi asla yapamazdı! Senin için böyle bir şey yapacak kadar seni asla sevmeyecek!”

En yakın arkadaşının bağrışlarından korkan Baekhyun koltuktan kalktı ve ondan uzaklaştı. “N-Ne… Chanyeol… Sen neden bahsediyorsun?”

“Oh, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol aniden gülümsedi ve kısa olana yaklaştı. “Çok aptalsın.”

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

Büyük demir kapı açılırken kendini yeni doğmuş gibi hissediyordu Yixing. Hapishaneden özgür bir adam olarak ayrılacaktı. Avukatları suçsuz olduğunu kanıtlayabilmişlerdi. Beş masum insanı öldürmediğini kanıtlayabilmişlerdi. Katil olmadığını kanıtlayabilmişlerdi.

Temiz havayı içine çekerek elini saçlarında gezdirdi. Sabah sekizi geçiyordu saat ama hızlıca Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un evine gitti. Baekhyun’u görmek istiyordu. Baekhyun’u görmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Ona sarılmak istiyordu. Onu öpmek istiyordu.

Oraya giderken bir çiçekçide durdu. Cebindeki bozukluklar kırmızı bir gül almasına yetmişti. Narin çiçeği sıkıca tutarak Baekhyun’un yaşadığı apartmana gidiyordu. Uzaktan evin önünde duran çocuğun Sehun olduğunu fark etti.

“Sehun.” diye seslendi ve sarışın genç hemen ona döndü. “Selam.”

Sehun ona kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu. “Özgür müsün?”

“Özgürüm.” Xing gülümsedi. “Avukatlarım masum olduğumu kanıtladılar.”

“Bu harika.” Çocuk gülümsedi. “Hoş geldin.”

“Teşekkür ederim. Burada ne yapıyorsun bu arada?”

Sehun’un gözleri endişeyle doldu. “Baekhyun dün benimle film izleyeceğine söz vermişti. Ama gelmedi, sadece iyi hissetmediğini mesaj attı. Onu aradım, açmadı. Endişelendim.”

Yixing kaşlarını çatarak kapıya gitti. “Baekhyun?” sertçe çaldı. “Baek, benim. Evde misin? Lütfen kapıyı aç.”

Dakikalar geçmesine rağmen cevap yoktu. “Bu olamaz.” Xing mırıldandı. Telefonu kulağına götürerek Chanyeol’ün telefonunu açmasını bekledi. “Yeol de telefonunu açmıyor.”

“Ya bir şey olduysa?” Sehun gergince sordu.

“Bir öğrenelim.” Gülü Sehun’a verdi ve kapının kolunu tuttu. Derin bir nefes alarak tüm gücüyle kapıya yüklendi. Birkaç denemesinden sonra kapı menteşelerinden ayrıldı. Arkasında Sehun’la karanlık eve girdi. “Baekhyun? Chanyeol?”

Sehun Çinli adamın omzuna tutunuyordu, bir şeyin üzerine atlamasından korkuyordu. “Baekhyun?” fısıldadı. “Evde misin?”

Küçük adımlarla evde ilerliyordu ikili ve mutfağa gittiler. Dikkatle içeriye baktıklarında gördükleri şeyle şoka uğradılar. “A-Aman tanrım…” Sehun mırıldandı ve tırnaklarını Yixing’in omzuna batırarak ağlamaya başladı.

“Chanyeol…”

Başı ilmeğe geçmiş, yerden birkaç santim yukarıda çıplak ayakları sallanan uzun siyah saçlı adam tavanda asılıydı. İp boynunu kesmişti ve kahverengi gözleri boş bakıyordu.

“Neden?” Sehun hıçkırdı; şoka uğramış ve donakalmıştı. “Neden o…”

Yixing sertçe yutkunarak ölü arkadaşına bakıyordu. “Ben…” diye soludu. “Bilmiyorum.” Yavaşça geriledi ve Chanyeol’ün cesedinden uzaklaştı. “B-Baek?”

Oldukça yavaşça ve gördüklerinden dolayı titreyerek Sehun ve Yixing oturma odasına gittiler. Boş odada küçük bir mum yanıyordu ve gölgesi oynuyordu.

“Baekhyun?” Yixing sessizliğin içinde fısıldadı ve kısa olanın yatak odasının kapısına uzandı.

“Şunu duyuyor musun?” Sehun Çinli adama yanaşarak sordu.

Yixing durup dinledi. “Evet.” Baekhyun’un odasından gelen sesi duyunca başını salladı.

“Çeşmeden su damlıyor gibi.” Delikanlı mırıldandı ve Yixing’in sonunda kapıyı açmasını izledi.

İçeride bir şey damlıyordu ama çeşmeden akan su değildi. Hayır, tahta zemine kan damlıyordu. Baekhyun’un kanı. Yataktan sarkan koldan yere kırmızı damlalar akıyordu.

“Baekhyun!” Yixing bağırdı ve esmere koşturdu. Kısa bedenin üzerindeki battaniyeye uzandı ve geriye çekti. Baekhyun’un bedenini görünce çığlık ve soluma sesine karışık bir ses Yixing’in boğazından döküldü. Genç ressam eliyle ağzını kapatarak sevdiği adamın kanlı bedeninden geriledi.

“Sehun…”

“Hımm?” sarışın ağlıyordu.

“P-Polisi ara.”

Titreyen ellerle delikanlı telefonunu çıkardı ve polisi aradı. Neyse ki telefonu açan kişi Sehun’un belirsiz kekelemesi ve hıçkırıklarından ne demek istediğini anlamıştı ve arama sonlandıktan birkaç dakika sonra polisin siren sesleri duyulmuştu.

Titreyen ve ağlayan gence sarılan Yixing üniformalı adamların en yakın arkadaşlarının cesetlerini örtmelerini izliyordu. Polisler ve adli tıp evin her yerinde inceleme yapıyordu.

“Bay Zhang?” Yixing başını kaldırdı. “Ben Dedektif Lee.” Genç polis kendini tanıttı. “Size birkaç soru sormam lazım.”

Yixing başını salladı ve adamın bir kalem, bir defter çıkarmasını izlerken Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı. “Biliyorum daha bu sabah hapishaneden salıverildiniz. Hapishaneden ayrıldıktan sonra nereye gittiğinizi sorabilir miyim?”

“Buraya geldim.” Yixing cevapladı. “Yolda bir çiçekçiye uğrayıp gül aldım.”

Dedektif başını salladı ve cevabını karaladı. “Sonra ne oldu?”

“Buraya geldim ve holde Sehun’la karşılaştım. Birisinin kapıyı açmasını bekliyordu.

“Bay Oh, siz buraya neden geldiniz?”

Hâlâ ağlayan ve gözleri şişip kızaran Sehun başını kaldırdı. Burnunu kapüşonlusunun koluna silerek dudaklarını araladı. “B-Baekhyun’u kontrol etmek istedim…”

“Onu kontrol etmek istediniz? Neden?”

“Dün beraber film izleyecektik. Bana iyi hissetmediğine dair mesaj attı ve ben de bugün bu yüzden buraya geldim.”

Dedektif Lee başını salladı. “Ne Bay Byun ne de Bay Park kapıyı açmayınca eve zorla girdiniz?”

“Evet.” dedi Yixing. “Kapıyı çaldım ve ikisini de aradım. Chanyeol de Baekhyun da cevap vermedi. Kapıyı kırmak benim fikrimdi. İçeri girdik ve… Mutfakta Chanyeol’ü bulduk.”

Sehun sözleri duyunca seslice ağlamaya başladı ve yüzünü Yixing’in ensesine gömdü.

Dedektif çocuğa bakarak iç çekti. “Bay Zhang.” diye başladı. “Tesellisi mümkün değil biliyorum ama size Bay Byun’un Bay Park’ın ellerinde öldüğünü söylemem lazım.”

“Ne?!” Yixing’in soluğu kesildi. “Emin misiniz?”

Lee başını salladı. “Ayrıca diğer cinayetlerden de sorumlu.” diye açıkladı. “Bay Park’ın yatağının altında kalplerle dolu beş kavanoz ve çeşitli boyutlarda bıçaklar bulduk.”

“Kalplerle dolu kavanozlar mı?”

“Kurbanlarının kalplerini kavanozlara koymuş. Tüm organlar mükemmelce saklanmış.” Sehun’un nefesi kesilirken Yixing yutkunmak zorunda kaldı. “Bay Byun’un nasıl öldüğünü şu anda tam olarak söyleyemeyiz ama göğsünde derin bir kesik var. Sanıyoruz ki Bay Park onun da kalbini almış.”

Yixing dedektifin sözleriyle başını salladı ama artık dinlemiyordu. Korkunç bir korku filminin parçasıymış gibi hissediyordu.

Chanyeol, en yakın arkadaşı, gerçekten dört masum insanın ve Baekhyun’un ölümünden sorumlu muydu? O gerçekten insanları öldüren ve sonra kalplerini çalan korkulan seri katil miydi? Suç mahallinde Baekhyun’a kurbanların kanıyla mektuplar yazan gerçekten o muydu? O gerçekten bunların hepsini Baekhyun’u etkilemek için mi yapmıştı?

Yixing buna inanmayı reddediyordu. Buna inanmak istemiyordu.

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

Baekhyun’un cenazesi Pazar günü gerçekleşti, aynı gün Chanyeol de gömülmüştü. O gün hava kapalıydı ve soğuk rüzgârlar esiyordu. Yixing, Baekhyun’un ailesinden birkaç adım uzakta durmuş papazın sözlerini dinlerken Chanyeol’ün ailesinin oğullarına son vedasını ettikleri yere bakıyordu. Bayan Park ağzına bir peçete bastırmıştı ve kocasına yaslanıyordu, kocasının ellerindeyse bembeyaz zambaklar vardı. Chanyeol’ün ablası mezarın önünde diz çökmüş, resmini okşayarak gülümsüyordu.

Yixing’in kalbi Chanyeol’ün ebeveynlerinin ve ablasının en yakın arkadaşının cenazesine katılmasını izlerken ağırlamıştı. Chanyeol’ün dört cinayetten sorumlu olduğu ortaya çıktıktan sonra tüm akrabaları ve arkadaşları aileye sırt çevirmişlerdi ve taziyelerini göndermeyi reddetmişlerdi. Bir komşudan duyduğu kadarıyla kimse bir canavara son saygılarını sunmak istemiyormuş.

Baekhyun’a aldığı gülü sıkıca tutarak Park ailesinin yanında gitti Yixing. “Yixing.” Chanyeol’ün annesi onu görünce şaşırdı. “Burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Chanyeol’e veda ediyorum tabii ki.” Xing gülümseyerek tuttuğu gülü kaldırdı.

Chanyeol’ün ablası ayağa kalkarak Yixing’e sarıldı. “Teşekkürler Yixing.” Gözyaşları arasından gülümsedi. “Gelmeyeceğini sanmıştık, o yüzden sana davetiye göndermedik.”

Yixing başını salladı. “Ailenizin size sırt çevirdiğini duydum.”

“Evet.” Bay Park iç çekti. “Zor bir durum ama onları suçlayamayız. Haberler şok ediciden çok öte.”

“Evet, öyle.” Genç Çinli söyledi. “Ben de şok oldum ve Chanyeol’ün olduğuna inanamadım ama yine de o hâlâ benim en yakın arkadaşım.”

Bayan Park uzanarak Yixing’in kolunu okşadı. “Sen çok iyi bir çocuksun, Yixing.” dedi, alt dudağı titriyordu. “Çok üzgünüz.”

Xing başını iki yana salladı ve mezara döndü. Diz çökerek arkadaşının fotoğrafına baktı. Chanyeol’ün parlakça gülümsediği siyah-beyaz, çok güzel bir fotoğraftı. Gözlerini fotoğraftan ayırmadan yavaşça çiçeği fotoğrafın önüne bıraktı.

**❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖**

Günler geçiyordu ve Yixing yeniden kendisini mezarlıkta dikilirken bulmuştu. Her gün, hatta bazen günde iki kere buraya geliyordu. Birisinin boğazını temizlemesiyle Baekhyun’un mezarından bakışlarını ayırdı. “Dedektif.”

“Merhaba Bay Zhang.”

“Burada ne yapıyorsunuz?” Yixing tuhaf görünümlü yeşil ceketli adama bakarak sordu.

“Sizi arıyordum.”

“Beni mi? Bir sorun mu var?”

“Hayır, aslında yok.” dedi dedektif. “Size bunu vermek istedim sadece.” Cebinden küçük bir kâğıt çıkartarak Çinliye verdi.

“Nedir bu?”

“Bunu Bay Park’ın üzerinde bulduk. Elinde tutuyordu.”

Yixing kaşlarını çatarak elindeki kâğıda bakıyordu. “Neden bana veriyorsunuz?”

Dedektif Lee iç çekerek gözlüklerini düzeltti. “Açıkçası bilmiyorum. Sadece okumanız gerektiğini hissettim.”

Xing sessiz kalarak başını salladı.

“Hepsi buydu.” Genç adam gülümsedi. “İyi günler, Bay Zhang.”

Çinli adam dedektifin mezarlıktan ayrılmasını izledi. Önce elindeki kâğıda sonra Chanyeol’ün mezarına baktı. Baekhyun’un mezarına bir bakış attıktan sonra yavaşça Chanyeol’ün yattığı yere gitti. Çiçeklerle süslenmiş mezarın önünde durdu.

Yixing’in bakışları mezar taşının üzerindeki fotoğrafın altında yanan muma kaydı. Parlakça gülümseyen Chanyeol’ün fotoğrafına baktı ve seslice iç çekti. Sonunda kâğıdı yavaşça açtı.

“Oh, Chanyeol.” Yazılı kelimeleri okurken ağlamaya başladı. “Sorun değil.” Dudaklarında bir gülümsemeyle Chanyeol’ün fotoğrafına baktı. “Sorun değil.”

Bakışları oldukça yavaşça yeniden arkadaşının canına kıymadan önce yazdığı dört kelimeye baydı.

**_Affet beni._ **

**_Kontrolümü kaybettim._ **

**_The END._ **


End file.
